Irány az élet
by Sunbirth
Summary: A vikingek és sárkányok között dúló háború miatt barátságuk tiltott. Hiccup és Fogatlan maguk mögött hagyják Berket. Ketten együtt ismeretlen területeket fedeznek fel, új barátságokat kötnek és izgalmas kalandokba keverednek. Visszatérnek valaha? Mi lesz Berkkel a megerősödő ellenfeleik támadásai miatt? A történetből kiderül. Jó olvasást! I do not own How to train your dragon!
1. A felhők fölött

Sietve csaptam be magam mögött az ajtót és remegve ültem le a földre. Mit tettem? Hogy lehettem ennyire ostoba? Legyőzni Astridot, hogy aztán holnap mindenki számára kiderüljön a kis trükköm? Hogy árulhattam így el Fogatlant? Ha rájönnek, legjobb esetben is száműznek, nélkülem pedig Fogatlan…

Nem, nem, nem! Valamit ki kell találnom, de gyorsan! Az igazság alapból kihúzva. Árulónak kiáltanának ki és száműznének. A sárkány megölése? Badarság. Még ha tudnék is sárkányt ölni, a Szörnyennagy rémség előbb végezne velem, minthogy én felemelném a tőrömet. Mi maradt? Mit tehetnék? A legjobb talán az lenne, ha… Nem. Ez butaság! Felejtsd el! Egy hétig nem bírnád! Bár… Van más választás?

Lehunytam a szememet és remegve felsóhajtottam. Nem. Nincs. De tényleg vállalnom kéne? Képes lennék hátrahagyni az apámat, a törzsemet… érte? Egy sárkányért? Megéri?

Fájdalmasan néztem magam elé. Ő a barátom. Megbízik bennem. Hogy árulhatnám el?

Összeszorított fogakkal álltam fel és indultam a szobámba. Elővettem egy kosarat és gépiesen kezdtem bele pakolni a szükséges felszereléseket. Ruha, a füzeteim, ceruzák, élelem, a késem… Bizonytalanul zártam le a fedelét és körbenéztem a szobámban, majd a vállamra csaptam a kosarat és elindultam a ház hátsó ajtaja felé. Azt kinyitva visszapillantottam még utoljára, de aztán megráztam a fejemet és elindultam bizonytalanul Fogatlanhoz.

* * *

- Elmegyünk! Lelépünk! Pakoljunk! Úgy tűnik, egy kicsit vakációzni megyünk… Talán örökre… - szólítottam Fogatlant elkeseredetten, ahogy a medencébe értem. A hátamról óvatosan lecsúsztattam a földre a fonott kosarat. A medencébe vezető út közben sikerült meggyőznöm magamat. Ez lesz a legjobb, amit tehetek. A legjobb lelépni, Fogatlan és a saját érdekemben is. Csak merre?

- Hjajj, öregem. – sóhajtottam fel és megigazítottam a repülős szerkómat. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy felegyenesedtem, majdnem szörnyet haltam. Velem szemben Astrid ült egy nagyobb sziklán és a baltáját élesítette.

- Höh… Mi a…? De… Te… Mit csinálsz itt? – ugrottam hátra és majdnem elestem egy buckában. Ez nagyon nem jó,! Mióta van itt? Követett? Vagy már előttem itt volt? Hol van Fogatlan?

Míg a fejemben több millió kérdés zakatolt, Astrid felemelte a baltáját, tekintetét pedig rám szegezte. Kék szemei mérgesen fürkészték minden apró mozdulatomat.

- Tudni akarom, mi folyik itt. – állt fel és felém indult. Ijedten hátráltam és a kezében levő fejszét néztem. – Senki nem lesz ilyen jó magától. Főleg nem te! Hát bökd ki!

- Öhm… - agyaltam kissé remegve. Semmi ötlet! Baj van! Gyorsan, gyorsan, mondj már valamit neki! – Én…

- Te gyakorolsz valakivel?

- Hogy gyako… én öhm, én… - makogtam. Még mindig nagyon rémisztő volt így, azzal a baltával a kezében, ráadásul folyton felém tartotta. Oh, magasságos Thor, csak ezt éljem túl!

- De remélem ez nincs benne! – fogta meg a repülős szerkóm és emelt fel annál fogva. Feltettem a kezemet.

- Ne is mondd… Tudom, ez, rosszul fest, de tudod, ez… - ekkor zörejt hallottunk a medencében levő tó túlsó partjáról. Astrid lerakott, én pedig azonnal elvesztettem az egyensúlyom és elestem. Ez biztos Fogatlan. Neki is tökéletes érzéke van ahhoz, hogy mikor nem kéne megjelennie.

– Áu! – hunyorogtam, ahogy Astrid átgyalogolt a hasamon és a hang irányába nézett.

Ötlet, ötlet… Kéne egy ötlet, de nagyon gyorsan! Ah! A ruha! Hát persze! Felpattantam és utána siettem.

- Igazad van! Igazad van! Nem hazudok többet! Csináltam néhány szerkót! – mentem mellette, idegesen hadonászva a kezeimmel, de még mindig a hangforrást kereste. Nem jó ez így. El kell csalnom innen!

– Jó, lebuktam! – értem a vállához és fogtam meg a kezét, amit a mellkasomra húztam. – Verjük hát nagydobra! Vigyél csak vissza, rajta… Parancsolj. - álltam el az útját, mire hátra feszítette a kezemet.

Felkiáltottam és a földre rogytam.

- Áuuuu! Ezt miért csinálod? – kérdeztem bosszúsan és próbáltam felállni, de újra a gyomromba lépett. - Áu!

- Ezt a hazugságért! – fintorogva néztem fel, miközben a hasamat fogtam és láttam, hogy fölém emeli a baltát. Hirtelen elengedte, mire a nyele a kezemen landolt, onnét pedig visszapattant Astridéba. Felszisszentem. – Ezt pedig minden egyébért!

- Oh, jó ég. – nyögtem a kezemet rázva. Annyira utálom az erőszakot. Két viking miért nem tud normálisan beszélni, miért kell egyből erőszakot alkalmazni? Sosem fogom megérteni.

Szédelegve álltam fel, amikor hirtelen Astrid felkiáltott. – HASRA! – ezzel pedig a földre rántott. Fejemet sikeresen bevágtam a földbe, mire ismét fájdalmasan felkiáltottam. A jóból is megárt a sok, nem hogy a rosszból!

Ekkor hallottam, ahogy Fogatlan mérgesen elindult felénk.

- FUTÁS! FUTÁS! – kiáltotta Astrid és lendítette a baltát a közben megérkező Fogatlan felé.

- NEE! – pattantam fel és még épp időben kaptam ki a fegyvert a kezéből, majd olyan messzire hajítottam magunktól, amilyen messzire csak tudtam. Astrid a földön feküdt, Fogatlan pedig a két hátsó lábára ágaskodott. Az éjfúria dühösen morgott és a fogait villogtatta. Kettejük közé álltam.

- NE! Semmi baj! Semmi baj! Ő a barátom. – fordultam Fogatlan felé és mondtam nyugodt hangon az utolsó mondatot. Fogatlan kétkedő tekintettel ereszkedett le, ismét négy lábra állt, majd közelebb jött hozzám, még mindig Astridra morogva.

- Megijesztetted! – mondtam Astridnak, miközben próbáltam visszatartani Fogatlan fejét, hogy ne közeledjen jobban a szőke lányhoz.

- Hogy én őt? – kérdezte Astrid hisztérikusan, miközben lassan talpra állt. – Hűű… Ő ki?

- Öhm… Astrid, Fogatlan… - villantottam rá egy kínos mosolyt. Fogatlan közben leült mögöttem. A sárkány barátom felé fordultam félig. – Fogatlan, Astrid. – Erre csúnyán rámorgott Astridra.

A lány hitetlenkedve megingatta a fejét.

- Hiccup… Te… Te… Áruló vagy… Áruló! – mondta gyűlölettel telt szemekkel és a medence kijárata felé kezdett rohanni.

- Ta-ta-ra! Végünk van! – fújtam ki a bent tartott levegőt elkeseredetten. Elhúztam a számat, ahogy hallottam, hogy Fogatlan megfordul és otthagy. Utána fordultam. – Hé! Most meg hová mész?

Fogatlan morgott egyet a válla fölött és elkezdte megcsinálni magának a kedvenc parázs ágyát. Na nem, most nem aludhat! Utána kell mennünk!

Fogatlan után rohantam és felugrottam a hátára. Ő mérgesen pillantott fel rám és megpróbált lerázni magáról, én azonban még időben rögzítettem magam a nyereghez.

- Gyerünk, te túlméretezett szárnyas gőte. Csak hadd beszéljek vele. Cserébe kapsz egy nagy adag tőkehalat. Tudom mennyire imádod.

A szemét forgatva fújtatott, majd megfordult és a levegőbe rugaszkodott. A fák fölött suhanva pillanatok alatt utolértük Astridot. Megveregettem Fogatlan fejét, mire szélsebesen ereszkedni kezdett. Astrid épp egy kidőlt fatörzset ugrott át, mikor Fogatlan elkapta a karját és újra a magasba emelkedett velünk.

Még hallottam, ahogy Astrid felsikít és mond valamit, én azonban igyekeztem Fogatlant nyugtatni. Nem kedveli Astridot, véletlennek tűnő baleseteket pedig nem akarok.

Egy nagyobb fenyőt vettem észre előttünk, így Fogatlan füléhez hajoltam. – Oda, pajti.

Morogva repült arra, majd megfordulva az egyik felső ágra dobta Astridot, utána pedig ő is rászállt. Az éjfúria súlya miatt kissé meghajlott a fenyő. Astrid rémülten és dühösen kapálózott. Remek, ezek után, hogy kedveltetem meg vele Fogatlant?

- HICCUP! Szedjél le innét! – kiáltotta mérgesen.

- Legalább hagyd, hogy megmagyarázzam. – könyörögtem. Talán ő az egyetlen a faluban, akiben van valamennyi értelem. Ha meghallgatna, megértene!

- Nem hallgatok meg semmit, amit mondasz! – kezdett el beljebb mászni az ágon makacsul.

- Akkor nem mondom. Csak hadd mutassam meg. – tettem fel a kezemet. Lenézett a földre, én pedig halkan még hozzátettem: - Kérlek, Astrid.

Mérges pillantással rám nézett, majd elkezdte felhúzni magát az ág tetejére. Én felé nyújtottam a kezemet, hogy segítsek neki felmászni az éjfúria hátára. Ahogy felénk nyúlt, Fogatlan figyelmeztetően morgott egyet. Astrid bizalmatlanul méregette legjobb barátomat, majd ellökte a kezemet és óvatosan felmászott mögém. Fogatlan minden izma megfeszült alattunk.

- Most vigyél le! – parancsolta Astrid. Huh. A nehezén talán túl vagyunk.

- Fogatlan. Le. – kértem, miközben a kezemmel gyengéden megpaskoltam a fejét. – Finoman. – tettem még hozzá, mire kitárta a szárnyait. A szél egyből belekapott és kicsit felemelt minket.

Astrid felé fordítottam a fejemet. – Látod? Nincs mitől tartanod. – mondtam magabiztosan.

Hirtelen Fogatlan elrugaszkodott a fenyőtől és őrült tempóban kezdett egyre magasabbra és magasabbra mászni az égen. Astrid és én is felkiáltottunk. Most miért csinálja ezt? Korábban még sosem csinált ilyet! Ezzel mindent elront, amit eddig felépítettünk!

- Fogatlan! Mi ütött beléd? Rossz sárkány! – kiáltoztam vele, miközben Astrid a hasam köré fonta a lábait és a kezeivel is ott próbált belém kapaszkodni, ahol csak ért. Kínosan felnevettem. – Ő általában nem ilyen ám. – próbáltam menteni a menthetőt.

Ekkor Fogatlan hirtelen jobbra dőlt. – Jaj, ne. – sóhajtottam, miközben Astrid kezeivel egyre erősebben kapaszkodott belém. A sikítását lefogadom, hogy momentán még a sziget másik felén is hallani lehet.

Fejjel lefelé zuhantunk a tenger fele, majd a víz felett pár méterrel Fogatlan megfordult és úgy csapódtunk bele. Ahogy a hullámok fölé emelkedtünk, fintorogva köptem ki a sós tengervizet, de ekkor jött az újabb zuhany. Mérgesen marholtam a nyeregbe.

- Fogatlan! Mit művelsz? Be kéne vágódnunk nála! – az éjfúria a fejét rázva zuhant még párszor a vízbe, majd ismét a magasba repített minket. A felhők között hirtelen elkezdett forogni.

- Na most meg pörög. – mondtam mérgesen. – Kösz a nagy semmit, te mihaszna hüllő. – morogtam, őt ez azonban egyáltalán nem zavarta.

Hirtelen újra zuhanni kezdett, de most pörgéssel kombinálva.

- Jól van! Ne haragudj! Bocsánat! – szólalt meg Astrid, miközben fejét a vállamba fúrta. – Csak szedj le erről az izéről. – kérte remegő hangon, én pedig nyeltem egy nagyot. Előttünk a víz egyre közeledett. Mit tehetnék, mit mondhatnék Fogatlannak, hogy végre befejezze ezt az őrült… Áhh!

Váratlanul Fogatlan kitárta a szárnyait, majd egy jóval nyugodtabb siklásba kezdtünk. A távolban a lemenő nap utolsó sugarai aranyba és rózsaszínbe öltöztették a felhőket. Kíváncsian néztem Astridra, aki még mindig csukott szemekkel, szorosan kapaszkodott belém.

Fogatlan pár nyugodt szárnycsapással közelebb emelkedett a felhőkhöz, ekkor pedig éreztem, hogy Astrid felemeli a fejét. Pár perc múlva lazított a szorításán és immáron csodálattal nézett körbe. Én a fejemet ingatva néztem Fogatlant. Mire volt jó ez a játék?

Újra Astrid arcára pillantottam, amin egy halvány mosoly kezdett kirajzolódni. Döbbenten fürkészte a fejünk felett elsuhanó felhőket, majd kíváncsian felemelte az egyik kezét. Párszor átsuhintott rajta, majd hatalmas mosollyal az arcán emelte fel a másik kezét is. Ezen már én is elmosolyodtam.

Csendben hagytam, hogy Fogatlan így vigyen még minket, majd pár újabb szárnycsapással a felhők fölé szálltunk. Ott a sötétben gyönyörűen látszottak a csillagok és a Sarki fény. Mosolyogva néztem a fényjátékot, egészen addig, amíg meg nem éreztem az oldalamon Astrid kezét. A gyengéd érintésétől teljesen kirázott a hideg. Hányszor álmodoztam erről és tessék. Fogatlannak hála itt vagyunk és nem is kellett sárkányölővé válnom ehhez. Kissé bódultan néztem magunk elé, mikor a távolban Berk fényeire lettünk figyelmesek.

Astrid ámultan felsóhajtott, én pedig elmosolyodtam. Magamban elsuttogtam egy „kösz, Fogatlant". Ezért dupla adag tőkehalat fogok neked szerezni, barátom.

Ahogy fejemben átfutott ez a gondolat, Astrid hátulról átölelt, fejét pedig a vállamra hajtotta. Arcomon hatalmas mosoly terült szét. Ez most nem csak egy álom, ugye? Boldogan felsóhajtottam és néztem Berk távolodó fényeit.

Fogatlan az erdő fölé repült, majd pillanatokon belül előttünk termett a medence. Bánatosan néztem, ahogy felkészül a landoláshoz, majd pár ugrással megállt.

Astrid elengedett, majd lassan lemászott Fogatlanról. Láttam, hogy mondani akar valamit, de nem igazán találta a szavakat. Kíváncsian néztem rá.

- Huh… Hiccup. Ez…

- Jó volt, nem? – kérdeztem derűsen, mire megingatta a fejét.

- Jó volt? Ez még annál is jobb volt! Repültünk! Repültünk egy éjfúrián! – felelte döbbenten, miközben én is lemásztam Fogatlanról. – Először azt hittem, hogy meghalok, de aztán… Azok a felhők, a fények, Berk… Be kell ismernem, elég menő volt. – elismerőn bólintott párat, mire megvakargattam Fogatlan oldalát. Astrid közelebb lépett az éjfúriához, majd mosolyogva nézett rá. – Köszönöm, sárkány.

- Fogatlan a neve. – vigyorogtam, mire Astrid bólintott és mellém lépve megsimogatta ott, ahol az imént én is. Fogatlan lehunyta a szemét és kicsit élvezte a kényeztetést, majd megnyalta Astrid arcát. Nevetve néztem a jelenetet.

- Azt hiszem, kedvel téged.

Fogatlan vidáman fordított nekünk hátat és a tóhoz vonult inni. Astrid kuncogva letörölte az arcáról a sárkány nyálat, majd kérdőn fordult felém.

- De hogy csináltad ezt? A többi sárkány mind vérszomjas fenevad. Hogy lehet, hogy egy éjfúria, akit az őseink a villámlás és a halál istentelen ivadékának tituláltak, ilyen békés? Nyerget csináltál rá!

- Én… Igazából nem tudom, Astrid. Itt valami nagy félreértés van. Ők… nem olyanok, akiknek hittük őket. Nem kéne harcolnunk, megölnünk őket.

- Attól, hogy egy sárkány nem olyan…

- Nem! A többi sem olyan! Nem tudom, miért támadnak minket, de az arénában levő sárkányokat is meg lehet szelídíteni. Miután jobban megismertem Fogatlant, a róla szerzett tudásomat felhasználtam az arénában is. Működött az ottani sárkányokon is. Így nyertem veled szemben.

- Aha. Tehát trükk volt az egész. – fonta össze a karját és nézett végig rajtam. – Jól sejtettem. Ennyire nem vagyok rossz, hogy pont te győzz le az arénában.

Lehajtottam a fejemet és idegesen nyeltem egy nagyot. A már lassan kínossá váló csendet Astrid törte meg azzal, hogy megköszörülte a torkát.

- És most mi lesz, Hiccup?

- Ugh. Ettől a kérdéstől féltem. – fordultam el, mire mellém lépett és a vállamra tette a kezét.

- Hiccup! Holnap lesz az utolsó próbád! Tudod, hogy meg kell ölnöd… - hirtelen Astrid Fogatlanra nézett, majd közelebb hajolt a fülemhez. – Ölnöd egy sárkányt.

- Tudom. Ne is mondd. – hunytam le a szemeimet.

- Beszélni fogsz apádnak Fogatlanról? – kérdezte, mire nagy szemekkel fordultam felé.

- Mi? Nem! Dehogy! Apám gondolkodás nélkül megölné! Nem! És kérlek, te se mondd el neki.

- Jó, nyugodj meg, de akkor mit csinálsz? Holnap besétálsz a ringbe és megölöd azt a sárkányt?

Erre Fogatlan felkapta a fejét és felénk nézett. Kínosan felnevettem.

- Ha-ha! Astrid! De vicces vagy! Nincs kedved kicsit sétálni beszélgetés közben? – fogtam meg a karját és húztam távolabb Fogatlantól. Értetlenül nézett rám, mire megingattam a fejemet. – Nem ölök meg semmiféle sárkányt.

- Akkor mi volt a terved? Felülni Fogatlanra és elmenekülni a gondok elől? – kérdezte kirántva a karját az enyémből, mire megrántottam a vállamat és bólintottam. Astrid kitágult szemekkel nézett rám.

- Te most csak ugratsz engem, Hiccup! Nem mehetsz el! Te vagy a főnök fia!

- Mintha ez bármit is számítana! A faluban mindenki boldog lenne, beleértve az apámat is. – fordultam el morogva tőle és Fogatlan fele bámultam.

- Ugyan, ne túlozz.

- Én túlzok? Talán nem úgy beszéltek rólam, mint egy mihaszna alakról? Egy barátom sincs a faluban. Egy sem.

- És Gobber? – kérdezte a földet fixírozva, mire felnevettem.

- Ó, bocs. Róla meg is feledkeztem. Már van is egy barátom, ez az! – feleltem szarkasztikusan, majd megingattam a fejemet. - Neked hány barátod van a faluban, Astrid? Hányan törődnek veled? Büszkék rád a szüleid? Ha engem kérdezel ezekről, jobb, ha inkább nem felelek...

Astrid lehajtotta a fejét, én pedig elfordultam tőle és a kosaramhoz indultam. Pár lépést követően Astrid hirtelen maga felé fordított és megölelt. Hosszú percekig csak dermedten álltam ott, majd óvatosan visszaöleltem. Lehunytam a szemeimet és csak élveztem a pillanatot, ami sajnos nem tartott sokáig. Mikor eltávolodott tőlem, megfogta a kezeimet és komolyan nézett a szemembe.

- Nézd, Hiccup. Sajnálom, hogy úgy bántunk veled, de nem mehetsz el. Holnap kitalálunk valamit az utolsó próbád előtt, oké?

Én csak megrántottam a vállamat, mire hirtelen megütötte. Fájdalmasan értem az ütés helyére és értetlenül pislogtam Astridra.

- Ezt a hazugságokért és amiért elraboltál. – felelte, mire Fogatlan felé fordultam kérdőn. Ki érti a nőket? Fogatlan csak morgott egyet, majd folytatta az ivást. Ahogy visszafordultam Astridhoz, hezitálva nézte a mellkasomat, majd egy gyors mozdulattal puszit nyomott az arcomra.

- Ezt pedig… minden egyébért. – suttogta, majd megfordult és elrohant a medence kijárata felé.

Percekig csak ámulva néztem utána, egészen addig, amíg Fogatlan mellém nem állt és dorombolni nem kezdett.

- Most meg mit nézel? – kérdeztem, mire vidám sárkánynevetésbe kezdett. Én megforgattam a szemeimet. – Elmehetnél kerítőnek. Jó vagy benne.

Játékosan meglökött a fejével, mire elvigyorodtam, majd megvakargattam a oldalát. – Köszönöm, pajti. Azt hiszem, hogy egy időre elhalasztjuk azt a vakációt. Talán Astriddal ki tudunk valamit találni és többé nem kell veletek harcolnunk.

Vidáman kezdte el nyalogatni az arcomat. Nevetve eltoltam a fejét, majd odarohantam a kosaramhoz. Elővettem belőle két szép nagy halat és odadobtam őket Fogatlannak. A sárkány lelkesen megnyalta a szája szélét.

- A tieid, pajti. Köszönöm a segítséget. Jó étvágyat! Holnap majd találkozunk. – búcsúztam el tőle, majd a kosarat a hátamra csapva kezdtem hazafele rohanni.


	2. Viszlát Berk

_Astrid és én végre megtaláltuk az apámat. Épp készült a nagy beszédére az utolsó próbám előtt. Annyira boldognak és büszkének tűnt. Még sosem láttam ilyennek. Felsóhajtottam, majd bátorításul Astridra néztem. Ő mosolyogva bólintott, így bizonytalanul előre léptem._

_- Apa. Beszélnünk kell. – mondtam komoly hangon, ő pedig vidáman fordult felém._

_- Fiam! A nagy sárkánygyőző – nevetett és megveregette a vállamat. - Pár tanácsért jöttél, hogy hogyan érdemes kivégezni azt a bestiát? Vagy melyik fegyvert használd? Nos, nekem a kedvencem…_

_- Nem, apa. Másról van szó. Tudod… - kezdtem remegő hangon, majd az ajkamba haraptam. Gyerünk, Hiccup, csak ki kell böknöd. Utána könnyebb lesz. Sóhajtottam egy nagyot, majd a szemébe néztem. - Én nem akarok sárkányokkal harcolni._

_- Mit mondtál fiam? Azt hiszem rosszul hallottam. – olvadt le a mosoly az arcáról._

_- Nem akarok sárkányokkal harcolni, apa. Nem tudok sárkányt ölni. – feleltem remegő hangon._

_Döbbenten nézett rám pár pillanatig, majd nagy nevetésben tört ki. Megvakartam a tarkómat, majd kínos nevetés közben Astrid fele fordultam. Ő csak megrántotta a vállát._

_- Jaj, fiam. Szépen rá akarsz szedni. Ugyan! Hogyne akarnál sárkányt ölni? Viking vagy!_

_- Igen, de… Mutatnom kell valamit. A sárkányok nem olyanok, mint amilyeneknek hittük őket. Idomíthatóak._

_- Igaza van, Stoick. Én magam is láttam, amikor együtt repültünk az éjfúriáján. – szólalt meg Astrid, mire ijedten néztem rá. Amint rájött, hogy mit mondott azonnal a szája elé kapta a kezét._

_- Az éjfúriáján? Ez most valami vicceljük meg a főnököt dolog, ugye? – kérdezte az apám komolyan. Lehunytam a szememet és megingattam a fejemet._

_- Nézd, apa. Hallgass meg! Amit Astrid mondott, igaz. Fogatlan bebizonyította…_

_- Egy éjfúria? Idomítottad? Ez képtelenség! Hol van most? – kérdezte dühösen és az egyik asztalra támaszkodott._

_- Az erdőben, egy medencében, de hallgass meg előtte. – szóltam utána könyörögve, de nem fordult felém. Megfogott egy fejszét, majd hirtelen az erdő felé kezdett rohanni._

_- Meg fogja ölni Fogatlant! – kiáltottam ijedten, mire Astrid mellém lépett._

_- Fuss! Beszélj vele!_

_Rémülten bólintottam és utána iramodtam. Alig tudtam vele tartani a lépést. Ahogy láttam, hogy egyenesen a medence irányába megy, megfagyott bennem a vér. Honnét ismeri azt a medencét? Fenéket, Hiccup! Miért mondtad el neki, hogy hol van? Futottam amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam, de még mielőtt megérkezhettem volna a titkos rejtekhelyünkhöz, Fogatlan fájdalmas kiáltását hallottam. A rémülettől megdermedtem. Ne-ne-ne! FOGATLAN!_

_Futottam tovább, remélve, hogy megakadályozhatom a katasztrófát, de már késő volt. Ahogy megérkeztem a bejárathoz, apám lépett ki rajta. A ruhája és szakálla vörös volt a töménytelen mennyiségű vértől. Elkezdtem pánikolni. Ne! A legjobb barátom halott! Ez nem lehet! Miért? Miért? Éreztem, hogy a remegő lábaim feladják a súlyom alatt. Sokkolódva néztem magam elé, majd lassan fel az apámra. Ő ridegen nézett végig rajtam. Hirtelen könnyek szöktek a szemembe és elkezdett forogni velem a világ._

_- Képes voltál összeállni velük! Többé nem vagy viking! Többé nem vagy a fiam! – zengett az erdő az üvöltésétől. Én összerezzentem és csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy miért nem mentünk el, amikor még lehetett volna. Lassan felemelte a fejszét, hogy lesújtson. Hogy mire gondoltam ekkor? A halott barátomra. Féltettem-e az életemet? Nem. Csak egyvalamit éreztem, ez pedig a bűntudat. Ahogy a barátom vérétől vörös fejsze belém hasított, nem tudtam mást tenni, fájdalmasan felkiáltottam és az oldalamra fordultam…_

* * *

Hirtelen kinyitódott a szemem, én pedig rémülten kapkodtam a levegőt. Könnyes szemekkel néztem körbe és meglepődve láttam, hogy a szobámban vagyok, a földön. Végignézve magamon, nem találtam semmi sérülést. Akkor lehet, hogy csak álmodtam ezt az egészet? Ó, hála Thornak!

Az ágyamba kapaszkodva felálltam, majd a szobám egyik sarkába rakott kosaramon állt meg a tekintetem. Mi van, ha mindez valamiféle jelzés volt? Nem kételkedem benne, hogy apám kész lenne megölni Fogatlant, ha mindez kiderül. Ezt pedig nem kockáztathatom.

Megfogtam egy papírt, írtam pár sort az apámnak, majd azt az ágyamra raktam. Nagyot sóhajtottam, majd a kosaramhoz léptem. Felkaptam a hátamra, majd csendben kimásztam az ablakomon. Az apám lent alszik, csak így tudok észrevétlenül megszökni. A kosaramat dobtam le először, majd én is utána ugrottam. A landolás kissé fájdalmasra sikerült. Fintorogva álltam fel és poroltam le magamat. Ahogy körbenéztem, észrevettem, hogy szép lassan kezd már világosodni. Sóhajtottam egyet, majd újra a hátamra raktam a kosarat és sietve rohantam a medence fele. Hiába alakult az este minden olyan jól Astriddal, még miatta sem fogom kockáztatni Fogatlan életét. Egyszerűen nem tehetem.

Ahogy megpillantottam a medence bejáratát, mosolyogva lassítottam. Le kell nyugodnom, nem láthatja rajtam, hogy valami baj van. Nyeltem egy nagyot, majd csendben átmásztam a sziklák között. Ahogy fentről körbenéztem és láttam, hogy Fogatlan milyen békésen alszik a víz mellett. Elmosolyodtam. Ne aggódj, pajti. Nem fogom engedni, hogy bárki is bántson. Megajándékoztál a bizalmaddal, ez pedig nem volt hiábavaló.

Ahogy lemásztam a sziklákon a medence aljára, Fogatlan egyből megérezte a jelenlétemet. Álmosan nézett felém, majd az égre.

- Jó reggelt, pajti. Bocs, hogy felébresztettelek, de komoly dologról van szó. – igyekeztem hozzá, majd fáradtan leraktam a kosarat a vállamról. Ásított egy nagyot, majd felállt és a szárnyait kinyújtóztatta. Amint végzett vele, mellé léptem és felerősítettem rá a kosarat. Kíváncsian bökte meg az oldalamat, mire sóhajtottam egyet.

- Úgy néz ki, pajti, hogy mégis elmegyünk. Túl veszélyes, még úgy is, ha Astrid mellettünk áll.

Nyüszítve ült le, mire elmosolyodtam és megvakargattam az oldalát.

- Ne aggódj. Jól megleszünk mi ketten is, nem?

Lassan bólintott egyet, majd egy újabb ásításba kezdett. Én felmásztam a nyeregbe és megsimogattam a fejét.

- Bocs a korai ébresztőért. Ígérem, amint elhagytuk Berket és találunk egy szigetet, pihenhetsz, én pedig fogok addig neked halat. Áll az alku?

Erre lelkesebben bólintott, majd megrázta a szárnyait és felkészült az indulásra. Én még utoljára körbenéztem a medencében, majd Fogatlan füléhez hajoltam.

- Mit szólnál hozzá pajti, ha indulás előtt még egyszer, utoljára körberepülnénk a szigetet? Csak hogy… Valami szép emlékem is maradjon róla.

Mosolyogva bólintott, én pedig aktiváltam a farokszárnyat, hogy aztán kilőjünk az égbe.

* * *

A törzsfőnök, és abban a pillanatban a világ legbüszkébb apja, Stoick the Vast közben otthon vidáman készítette a reggelit fiának. Nagy nap előtt állnak, így eljött végre az ideje egy kiadós közös reggelinek. Nevetve gondolt a gyermekkorára. Hogy mennyire imádta, mikor az apjával közösen falták fel azokat az ízletes jak bordákat és combokat. Micsoda idők voltak azok! Ő ezt eddig nem tudta megtenni, de most, hogy a fiából igazi harcos lett… Háh! A falu összes harcosa irigykedhet az ő fiára! Egy valódi Haddock! Immáron csak nevetett azon, hogy korábban mennyire felültette a fia. A kiképzés előtt ő volt a leggyatrább viking, akit valaha látott Berk szigete! Odinra, kemény volt! Közel állt már hozzá, hogy lemondjon róla, erre kiderül, hogy hihetetlen érzéke van a fenevadak legyőzéséhez!

Végre olyan fiúvá vált, akiről mindig is álmodozott! Hiccup a sárkánygyőző! Hiccup a hős! Hiccup Berk leendő vezetője! Hiccup, az apja büszkesége!

Végre újra büszkeséggel vonulhat végig a falu főterén. Az ő fia a Sárkányok Mestere! Berk lakói a napokban így nevezték el. Soha többé nem kell szégyenkeznie Hiccup miatt, amiért olyan… ügyetlen. Vagyis, ügyetlen volt! Ő már más. Csoda történt, ezt pedig még Stoicknak is fel kell fognia.

Holnap végre a fiából is Viking lesz. Közéjük fog tartozni, de igazán!

Izgatottan pakolta ki a különféle ételeket az asztalra, majd nevetve indult a fia szobájába vezető lépcsőhöz.

- Fiam! Ideje felkelni! Eljött a nagy nap! Ma végre igazi Viking leszel! – kiáltotta Stoick és izgatottan várta, hogy meglássa a fiát, ahogy kócos hajjal, álmos szemekkel lejön az emeletről. Az után a sárkány után végre elkezdhet edzeni vele! Vajon fejszével, vagy buzogánnyal kezdjék?

Miután nem hallott fentről mozgást, nevetve lépett közelebb a lépcsőhöz.

- Gyerünk, fiam! Hasadra süt a nap! Egy igazi harcos a nappal kel!

Stoick várakozón hallgatott, majd sóhajtott. Hiába, a lustaságot még ki kell nőnie. De nem baj, egyszerre csak egy lépést előre, nem?

Nagy mosollyal az arcán indult az emeletre, majd ahogy észrevette, hogy Hiccup ágya üres, megszaporázta a lépteit. Az emeleten körbenézve sehol nem látta a fiát. Merre mehetett? – gondolta magában aggódva, majd tekintete a fia ágyán heverő papírra esett.

Aggódva fogta meg, majd kezdte olvasni:

_Szia Apa!_

_Sajnálom, hogy ismét csalódást okoztam neked ezzel, de nem megy._

_Nem tudok sárkányokat ölni, ezt pedig már a legelején megmondtam neked. Ezek a lények nem olyanok, mint amilyennek hisszük őket. Nem minden sárkány vérszomjas fenevad, sőt, vannak köztük nagyon barátságosak is. Tudom, nem érted miről beszélek, de bízz bennem. Tapasztalatból mondom._

_Emlékszel a legutóbbi sárkányportya estéjére? Lelőttem egy éjfúriát a találmányommal! Te nem hallgattál rám, én pedig felkerekedtem és megkerestem. Büszkévé akartalak tenni, hogy kivágom a szívét és neked adom. Próbáltam, tényleg, de nem tudtam! Elengedtem és nem bántott. Először nem értettem miért. Kíváncsi voltam és többször találkoztam vele utána. Barátok lettünk._

_Elvesztette az egyik farokszárnyát miattam. Nem tudott repülni, én pedig csináltam egy mesterséges szárnyat neki. Repültem vele a felhők között! Az egész fantasztikus, leírhatatlan érzés._

_Hidd el nekem, a támadások mögött is van valami ok, erre pedig idővel rá fogok jönni._

_Most el kell mennem, nem akarom kockáztatni, hogy Fogatlannak, a sárkányomnak baja essen. Remélem, egy napon megértesz és visszatérhetek Berkre. Nem érzem magamat árulónak, de tudom, hogy nem maradhatok. Feleslegesnek érzem a harcot a sárkányok és az emberek között. Ők, mások…_

_Bocsáss meg nekem, amiért így köszönök el. Nehéz döntés volt, de meg kellett hoznom._

_Vigyázz magadra és sajnálom._

_Fiad,_

**_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_**

Stoick újra és újra átolvasta az írást, majd döbbenten nézett maga elé. Ez nem történhet, nem lehet. Mindez csak egy hazugság! A fia… A fia és egy sárkány? Barátok? BARÁTOK?!

* * *

Astrid nagyokat pislogva ébredt és egy mosoly terült szét az arcán. Hiccuppal álmodott. Azt álmodta, hogy újra elmentek repülni és egyszerűen csodálatos volt. Amint túllesznek ezen a nehéz helyzeten Stoickkal, minden naplementekor megkéri majd a fiút, hogy repüljenek. Nincs ehhez fogható érzés.

A lány mosolyogva ült fel az ágyában, majd az asztalához lépett. Gyorsan felrakta a vállpántját és a tüskés szoknyáját. Mosolyogva nézett végig magán. Gyorsan még megigazította a haját, majd elindult lefelé. Ma Hiccup mellé fog ülni a Nagyteremben reggelinél, aztán kettesben kitalálják, hogy mi legyen.

Izgatottan gondolt azokra a gyönyörű zöld szemekre, mikor leért a szobájából. Az anyja a konyhában ügyködött. Astrid mosolyogva settenkedett mögé, majd adott egy puszit az arcára.

- Jó reggelt anyu.

- Astrid! Kislányom! Ne hozd így rám a szívbajt! – ugrott egyet az asszony, mire Astrid felnevetett.

- Bocs, anyu. Én megyek, a srácok már biztos várnak a nagyteremben.

- Várj csak! – szólt utána, mire kíváncsian fordult meg a lány. Az anyja gyanakvón nézett rá, majd hirtelen elmosolyodott. – Beléd meg mi ütött? Mitől ilyen jó a kedved?

- Mi, már az is baj, ha jó kedvvel kelek? Legutóbb az volt a baj, hogy milyen „morcos" voltam.

- Nem, nem, csak megleptél. Azt hittem valami… valaki más van a dolog hátterében. – mosolygott sejtelmesen az asszony.

- Ugyan, anyu! Ilyet képtelenséget meg honnét veszel? – kérdezte szemét forgatva a lány, amire csak vidám nevetést kapott válaszul.

- Szinte sugárzol tegnap este óta. Elmondod ki az, vagy titok? – kacsintott a nő, mire Astrid faarccal nézett rá.

- Erre most nincs időm, anyu. Megyek, sok dolgom van még ma. – mutatott az ajtóra, amin hirtelen az apja lépett be.

- Sibbe, el sem hiszed mi történt! – szólt a férfi, majd a lányára nézett. – Ó, jó reggelt Astrid.

- Jó reggelt apa. Valami baj van? – kérdezte a lány, mire a férfi bólintott és leült a felesége mellé.

- Stoick megőrült. Gobber próbálja visszatartani attól, hogy megölje az arénában levő bestiákat.

Astrid döbbenten pislogott és hirtelen Hiccupra gondolva összeszorult a gyomra. Ugye ő jól van?

- Ó, magasságos Thor! Ez borzasztó! De mi történt? – kérdezte Astrid anyja, mire a férfi megvonta a vállát.

- Azt senki sem tudja. Azt hajtogatja, hogy azok a bestiák tehetnek róla, hogy elvesztette a fiát.

- Hiccupot? – kérdezte Astrid ijedten, mire az apja bólintott. – De miért?

- Nem tudom. Ennyit hallottam, mert aztán Gobber elvitte a kovácsműhelybe.

- Szerinted megölték a kis Hiccupot azok a szörnyek? De hogyan és mikor? Hisz ma lesz a nagy próbája! Vagy nagyon megijedt ettől és elmenekült? – kérdezte Astrid anyja értetlenül. Astrid maga elé nézett, majd észrevétlenül elhagyta a szobát és az erdő felé kezdett rohanni.

- Jaj, Hiccup! Mit műveltél már megint? – kérdezte a lány aggódva.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott a medencéhez rohant, ahol az este elbúcsúzott a fiútól és az éjfúriától. Fájdalmasan nézte mindkettejük hűlt helyét. Lehet, hogy Hiccup mégiscsak elmenekült? Annak ellenére, hogy megbeszélték, hogy együtt kitalálnak valamit? A lány fáradtan és szomorúan ült le és nézett az égre.

- Annyira ostoba és makacs vagy. Ha nem jössz vissza, esküszöm, hogy utánad megyek, és addig ütlek, amíg mozogsz. Akkor pedig még az éjfúriád sem menthet meg tőlem, különben ne legyen a nevem Astrid Hofferson!

* * *

Fájó szívvel fordultam meg Fogatlan nyergében, hogy még egy utolsó pillantást vessek szülőfalvamra, a gyönyörű Berkre.

Hiányozni fog? Borzasztóan! Jó döntést hoztam? Határozottan! Vissza fogunk még valaha térni? Nem tudom.

Sóhajtottam egy aprót és próbáltam kiverni a fejemből az ezer és ezer felszínre törő kérdést. Próbáltam előre tekinteni. Fogatlan a felhők közé szállt, én pedig apró mosollyal az arcomon néztem le rá.

- Hát pajti, keressünk akkor magunknak egy szigetet, ahová estére letáborozhatunk. Holnap eldöntjük, merre kezdődjön a mi nagy, közös kalandunk. Mit szólsz hozzá?

Fogatlan erre lelkesen bólintott párat, majd kicsit növelte a sebességet. A kezemet széttártam a felhők között és csak próbáltam élvezni ezt a semmihez sem hasonlítható érzést. Talán pár pillanatra sikerült is elfelejtenem a gondokat, csak élveztem a repülést. Fogatlan vidáman kilőtt elénk egy tűzgolyót, immáron azonban tekintettel arra, hogy én is a hátán utazok, kikerülte a lángcsóvákat. Mosolyogva néztem rá és hirtelen felnevettem.

Kezdődjön hát a nagy kaland.


	3. Hősből száműzött

Hosszú órák teltek már el, mióta Fogatlannal elhagytuk Berk szigetét. Balszerencsénkre eddig egy apró sziget sem került utunkba, ahol megpihenhetnénk. Dideregve és nagyokat pislogva néztem az alattunk elterülő tengert. Olyan nyugodt volt minden. Ahogy újra az égre pillantottam, fintorogva felsóhajtottam. A tél közeledtével a nappalok egyre rövidebbek. Jó lenne még világosban találni egy szigetet és letáborozni rajta. Az elmúlt napokban éjszaka már fagyott.

Ahogy a monoton tájat bámultam, hirtelen kezdett elnyomni az álom. Kicsit előrehajoltam, kényelmesebb pozíció reményében, ekkor azonban valami, helyesebben szólva valaki teljesen kiverte az álmot a szememből. Fájdalmasan értem az arcomhoz, majd ahogy kinyitottam a szememet, észleltem, hogy egyre csak közeledik a vízfelszín. Gyorsan váltottam a szárnyálláson, Fogatlan pedig még épp az utolsó pillanatban fel tudott emelkedni. Morogva pillantott fel rám.

- Ne haragudj pajti. Úgy tűnik kicsit elbóbiskoltam. Monoton a víz, olyan álmosító. – ásítottam és nyújtózkodtam a nyeregben.

Fogatlan csak megforgatta a szemét, majd a vízre pillantott. Én próbáltam kényelmesebben elhelyezkedni a hátán. Kezdett minden tagom zsibbadni, ami nem túl kellemes érzés. Ennyit még sosem lovagoltam egyszerre Fogatlanon. Bízom benne, hogy hamar hozzá fogok szokni.

Unottan a távolba meredtem. Mintha egy pont kezdett volna kirajzolódni előttünk. Egyből kiment az álom a szememből, helyére pedig kíváncsiság költözött. Amennyire csak tudtam, előre hajoltam, remélve, hogy többet látok belőle. Oh, bár lenne nálam egy távcső!

Ekkor hirtelen Fogatlan a vízfelszínre lőtt egy plazma bombát és sebesen ereszkedni kezdett. Meglepődve felkiáltottam az öntörvényű manőveren és erősen kapaszkodtam a nyeregbe. Fogatlan felkapott valamit a vízfelszínről, engem pedig beterített a visszahulló vízpermet. Bosszúsan megráztam a fejemet és értetlenül néztem rá.

- Ezt most miért kaptam? – Fogatlan egy nevetéshez hasonló hangon válaszolt, majd hirtelen feldobott maga elé egy halat. - Heh. Tehát ha helyesen gondolom, fogtál magadnak halat, amivel egyszerre két problémától is megszabadultál: az éhségedtől és az ÉN álmosságomtól, igaz?

Fogatlan ártatlan szemekkel nézett vissza rám, viszont a száján megjelenő vigyor mindent elárult.

- Tudod, nálad figyelmesebb éjfúriával még nem is találkoztam. - feleltem szarkasztikusan, miközben a fejemet ráztam, majd a már előttünk levő nagyobb pont felé mutattam. – Mit gondolsz? Az ott szerinted is egy sziget lesz végre?

Pár pillanatig nézte, majd vidáman bólintott. Elmosolyodtam. Ennél jobb hír nem is jöhetett volna jelen pillanatban. Nyújtózkodtam egy utolsót, majd előrébb hajoltam.

- Huh. Hát akkor Fogatlan, mennyi energiád maradt? Ha gondolod, mehetnénk még egy kicsit gyorsabbaaaaaaaaaan… - kapaszkodtam meg jobban a nyeregben, ahogy Fogatlan növelte a sebességet. Pár pillanat alatt én is felvillanyozódtam és felkiáltottam nevetve. – Ez az! Gyorsabban Fogatlan!

Arcomon a mosoly mérete egyenes arányban nőtt a szárazföld méretével. Mikor már elég közel voltunk hozzá, meg tudtam végre állapítani, hogy azért nem is olyan kis szigetről volt szó. Láttam rajta fás, erdős részt, körben magas sziklaperemek övezték és első ránézésre teljesen lakatlannak tűnt.

* * *

Astrid amint visszaért a faluba és belépett a Nagyterembe, megdöbbenve látta, hogy milyen sokan vannak. Kíváncsian indult beljebb, mikor a srácokat vette észre. Snotlout már messziről integetett neki. A lány megforgatta a szemét, de odament hozzájuk. Leült az ikrek mellé, majd fejével a többi viking felé biccentett.

- Mi folyik itt? Mi ez a nagy gyűlés?

- Stoick hívatta össze. Valami komoly dologról lehet szó. Ő és Gobber is nagyon feszültnek tűntek, amikor összehívatták. – suttogta Fishlegs.

- Remélem valamelyik törzs hadüzenetet küldött nekünk. – vigyorgott Tuffnut.

- Igen! Gondolj bele milyen király lenne harcolni velük! – nevetett Ruffnut.

- Úúú! Úúú! Tudod, hogy ennél mi lenne csak még királyabb?

- Naná! Egyszerre vikingekkel és sárkányokkal harcolni! – vágta rá izgatottan Ruff.

- Én is pont erre gondoltam, tesó! – vihogott Tuffnut, majd összeverték a fejüket.

Astrid megforgatta rajtuk a szemét, ekkor pedig a nagyterem ajtaja kitárult. Stoick belépett, szigorú tekintettel körbenézett, majd egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében indult beljebb az épületben. Mögötte nem sokkal lemaradva Gobber érkezett. Mindenki csendben és kíváncsian várta, hogy miért hívták össze ezt a gyűlést. A főnök megtörtnek tűnt, de a törzs miatt próbálta összeszedettnek mutatni magát.

A tömeg közepére érve Stoick felmászott az emelvényre, majd hogy jelezze, most egy kis figyelmet kér, jobb kezét felemelte.

- Barátaim, komoly dolog miatt hívtalak titeket össze. Mint tudjátok, ma lenne Hiccup utolsó próbája az arénában. Meg kéne ölnie a Szörnyen nagy rémséget. – kezdte, majd lehunyta a szemét, fejét pedig lehajtotta. Pár perces csend után folytatta. – Nos, a harc elmarad.

A nagyteremben a vikingek azonnal elkezdtek tiltakozni, a bátrabbak nem túl kedves szavakat kiáltottak a főnöknek. Stoick mérgesen nézett körbe, majd elkiáltotta magát.

- CSENDET! Nem fejeztem be! – a nagyteremre újra csend telepedett. – A harc elmarad, mivel Hiccup elmenekült. Átállt az ellenség oldalára! A sárkányokat választotta helyettünk!

Több viking döbbenten nézett össze, mások elkezdték szidni Hiccupot. Astrid elhúzott szájjal nézett körbe. Az asztaluknál Fishlegs kezdett el beszélni.

- Hiccup a sárkányokat választotta? Hogyan? Azt lehetetlen! Helyben megölnék! A sárkányok könyvében is több helyen írják, milyen veszélyesek. – értetlenkedett a fiú. Astrid nyelt egyet, de nem szólt semmit. Nem tehette. Nem árulhatta el magát, különben ki tudja milyen bajba kerülhet.

- Én nem csodálkozok, Fishlegs. A Mihaszna mindig elég különc és fura volt. A sárkányok majd elszórakoznak rajta egy ideig, aztán felfalják reggelire. – nevetett Snotlout, mire Astrid mérgesen állt fel az asztaltól és elindult kifele a nagyteremből. Nem volt gyomra tovább hallgatni mindezt.

- Mint a Hooligan törzs főnöke, ezúttal száműzöm! Soha többé nem léphet Berk földjére. Amennyiben mégis visszatér, parancsolom elfogatását és kivégzését! – kiáltotta Stoick, mire a többiek egyetértő kiáltásba kezdtek. Astrid döbbenten állt meg és nézett végig a törzsön. Hogy tehetik ez vele? Főleg Stoick? A saját fiával hogy lehet ilyen kegyetlen?

* * *

A sziget fölé érve Fogatlan egyből megfelelő leszállóhelyet kezdett keresni. A fenyőfák errefelé ritkásan nőttek a hideg és a vékony, terméketlen föld miatt. Én számtalan tökéletesnek tűnő leszállóhelyet láttam, de Fogatlan tovább körözött a sziget felett. Hirtelen gyors ereszkedésbe kezdett. Egy kis tisztást láttam, nem messze tőle egy apró tóval. Felsóhajtottam.

- Úgy tűnik, hogy te jobban értesz a megfelelő táborhely kiválasztásához. – simogattam a fejét, mire halk dorombolásba kezdett.

Ahogy landoltunk, szép lassan lecsúsztam az éjfúria hátáról és igyekeztem minden izmomat kinyújtani. Ekkor a távolból farkasok üvöltése hangzott. Megdermedtem egy pillanatra és a fák felé meredtem. Ha egyedül lennék, most aggódhatnék így éjszaka közeledtével tűz nélkül, szerencsémre azonban egy éjfúria mellett teljes biztonságban tudhatom magamat.

Erre gondolva elmosolyodtam, majd hirtelen fejbe vágott valami, én pedig elestem. Morcosan fordultam Fogatlan felé, aki a szárnyait nyújtóztatta, hatalmas vigyorral az arcán. Mit is mondtam? Teljes biztonságban? Azt hiszem, ezt újból át kell gondolnom.

- Ma nagyon vicces kedvedben vagy. Remélem pihentetőn tudsz majd a nyereggel a hátadon aludni… Mert én jelen pillanatban túl kényelmesen fekszem. – hunytam le a szememet.

Fogatlan morgott párat, majd közelebb lépett hozzám. Kíváncsian bámultam a fűből, mikor hirtelen a szájába vette a lábamat és elkezdett húzni a földön.

- Hééé! Fogatlan! – kiáltottam nevetve, kezemmel pedig próbáltam megnehezíteni a dolgát. Elkaptam pár nagyobb kiálló követ. Vigyorogva néztem, ahogy próbálna még jobban arrébb húzni, mikor hirtelen lejött a csizmám a lábamról, Fogatlan pedig hátraesett.

Felültem, pár percig néztem az óriási fekete hüllőt, majd hatalmas nevetésben törtem ki. Miután újra lábra állt, szájában a csizmámmal, csak még jobban nevettem. Borzasztóan viccesen festett.

Morogva dobta el a csizmát, majd ismét elém lépett, fogait villantva és a nyereg felé biccentett fejével. Először letöröltem az örömkönnyeimet, majd felálltam és szó nélkül levettem róla a kosárral együtt. Elégedetten nyújtózkodott még párat, végül pedig odébb lépett és elkezdte megcsinálni magának a kedvenc parázs ágyát. Fejemet ingatva álltam meg mellette.

- Lusta óriásgyík. És a csizmámmal mi lesz? – mutattam a lábamra, mire szórakozottan rám nézett és egy nagyot ásított. A csípőmre tettem a kezemet. – Köszönöm a segítséget, mihaszna hüllő. Megyek, megkeresem, még mielőtt rajtad kívül egyéb kártevő is hozzáér. – erre az éjfúria fenyegetőn rám morgott. Nevetve tettem fel a kezemet. – Csak viccelek. Majd jövök… valószínűleg.

Fogatlan fújtatott egyet, majd kényelmesen elfeküdt és lehunyta a szemét. Azt hiszem, egyhamar nem mozdul innen.

Fejemet ingatva indultam abba az irányba, amerre Fogatlan eldobta a csizmámat. Nagy megkönnyebbülés volt ismét a már félig megfagyott lábamon tudni. Az égboltra pillantva sóhajtottam egyet. Van még pár órám napnyugtáig, de addig rengeteg teendőm van. Első a fedezék építése, utána pedig a tűzifa. Kell akkor fa, zuzmó és kövek.

A fák között járva száraz nyírfákra lettem figyelmes. Mosolyogva siettem oda és térdeltem le mellette. Az évnek ebben a szakaszában már lehulltak az ágairól a levelek, én pedig pont ezt fogom az előnyömmé kovácsolni. Az egyik legjobb gyújtós ezen a környéken! Összegyűjtöttem belőle egy jó maroknyival. Ezt követően faágakat kezdtem mellé gyűjteni, amiket aztán visszavittem Fogatlanhoz. Mikor visszaértem ő kíváncsian kinyitotta a szemét, de hamar le is hunyta, amint észrevette, hogy csak én vagyok az. Megingattam a fejemet és leraktam mellé a fákat. Kissé dideregve néztem Fogatlanra, aki békésen feküdt a finom meleg parázságyán. Milyen jó is egyeseknek…

Sóhajtva indultam újra a fák közé. A tüzet majd csak akkor gyújtom meg, ha kész a szállásom. Addig amúgy is járkálok össze-vissza. Legalább nem megy veszendőbe a fa. Következő a fedezék építése. Ebben szerencsére gyakorlott vagyok.

Dúdolva kezdtem zuzmót gyűjteni, majd visszahordtam Fogatlanhoz. Lassan kiterítettem a növényeket, hogy egy „kényelmes" kis fekvőhelyet kapjak. Amint ezzel elkészültem, köveket kezdtem el visszahordani. Szépen elfáradtam, mire kellő mennyiségűnek ítéltem a kövek számát. Leültem a fekvőhelyre és a kövekkel elkezdtem körberakni. Gobberrel számtalan alkalommal csináltunk ilyet, miközben trollokra vadásztunk Berk erdeiben. A hideg szelet kint, a meleget bent tartja. A fej feletti részt magasabbra építettem és raktam még rá tetőnek pár ágat és zuzmót. Elégedetten néztem végig a munkámon. A váltótunikát még beraktam párnának, majd kimásztam és a tűz felé fordultam. Már kezd sötétedni. Pillanatokon belül az orromig sem fogok látni.

Nekikezdtem a késeimmel tüzet csiholni, ami beletelt egy kis időbe. Amint végre lángra kapott a gyújtós, óvatosan a tábortűzbe helyeztem és megvártam, amíg a nagyobb ágak is lángra kapnak. Ahogy ez megtörtént, fogtam pár követ és körberaktam a tüzet is, hogy megvédjem a lángokat.

Sóhajtva dőltem hátra és tartottam a kezeimet közelebb a lángok melegéhez. Apró mosolyra húztam a számat. Hihetetlen, hogy az ember még a legapróbb dolgoknak is így tud örülni, ha egyedül van kint a vadonban. Mióta elhagytuk Berket, most először érzem igazán, hogy átmelegszik a kezem. Csodálatos érzés.

Miután kicsit átmelegedtem, raktam még pár ágat a tűzre, majd bemásztam a kis ágyamba. Próbáltam minél kényelmesebben elhelyezkedni, majd amint sikerült egy ilyen pózt találnom, fáradtan meredtem a menedékem mennyezetére. Dideregve húztam jobban össze magamon a mellényemet, majd lehunytam a szememet. Annyira álmos voltam, hogy minden gondom ellenére pillanatok alatt elaludtam.

* * *

Másnap reggel arra keltem, hogy Fogatlan a lábamat böködi az orrával. Fintorogva fordultam az oldalamra.

- Adj még pár percet, pajti. Fáradt vagyok. Az este sokszor felkeltem, hogy ágakat rakjak a tűzre. Semmi energiám. – kérleltem, mire morogva hagyott magamra. Dideregve próbáltam visszaaludni, azonban ahogy elkezdett a hasam is korogni, mindez már esélytelen próbálkozás volt. Álmosan fogtam meg a váltó tunikámat, majd kimásztam a fekhelyemről. Fintorogva néztem, hogy a tűz is kialudt.

Dideregve mentem a kosárhoz és raktam el a ruhámat, mikor a tó felől Fogatlan rohant felém, szájában egy nagy hallal. Ledobta a lábam elé, majd mosolyogva nézett rám. Én kicsit tompán ugyan, de viszonoztam a mosolyt. Átléptem a halat, majd kezeimmel átöleltem a nyakát. Remegve felsóhajtottam, ő pedig halk dorombolásba kezdett. Pár pillanatig így álltunk, majd elhúzódott tőlem és egy nagyobb faágat a tábortűzbe dobott, azt pedig meggyújtotta. Hálásan néztem rá.

- Kösz, pajti. A halat is és a tüzet is.

Vidáman bólintott, majd visszarohant a tóhoz. Én lassan leültem a tűz mellé és feltűztem a halat egy botra. Azt a tűzbe tartottam és próbáltam pozitívan nézni a helyzetet. Legalább nem fagytam halálra az éjszaka, nem? És farkasok sem ettek meg. Igaz, hogy még mindig vacogok és fáradt is vagyok, mert nem aludtam sokat, de legalább itt van ez a hal, amit meg tudok sütni.

Ugh, ez az egész badarság. Most őszintén, mire számítottam? Hogy majd ezüst tálcán teszik elém a finomabbnál finomabb falatokat? Tudtam mit vállalok azzal, hogy elszökök otthonról. Vissza már amúgy sem mehetek. Legalább Fogatlan kedvét ne rontsam el.

Ahogy felnéztem legjobb barátomra, ő vidáman ugrált a tóban, halak után vadászva. Az után, hogy elvettem a szabadságát ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehetek érte. Ideje összeszednem magamat és abbahagynom a panaszkodást. A gond csak az, hogy ezt könnyű mondani, megtenni viszont már sokkal nehezebb.

Ahogy megsült a hal és a számhoz emeltem, valahogy valami teljesen eltört bennem. Elkezdtem egyre szaporábban lélegezni, majd a halat félre dobva, kezeimmel átöleltem a térdeimet és elkezdtem zokogni. Hogy lehettem ennyire ostoba? Annyi az életemnek! Soha többé nem láthatom az apámat! Nem hallgathatom Gobber borzalmas történeteit a fiatalkori hőstetteiről! Nem láthatom Astrid gyönyörű kék szemeit, pont mikor minden megváltozhatott volna. És kényelem? Ezentúl az éjszakákat a fagyhaláltól való rettegéssel tölthetem! Nem alhatok már többet a kényelmes ágyamban és nem is ehetek akkor, azt, amit szeretnék. Basszus, korábban nem is gondoltam, hogy ennyi mindent fogok hiányolni. Esküszöm, még Snotlout piszkálása is hiányzik.

Egyszer csak úgy éreztem, mintha valaki a hátamat simogatná. Ijedten fordítottam arra a fejemet. Fogatlannal találtam szembe magamat. Szomorúan nyüszített, majd fejét az arcomnak dörzsölte. Én könnyes szemekkel néztem rá.

- Ne haragudj, pajti. Csak most jött ki rajtam a sok feszültség. Nem tudom, hogy mi lesz és olyan elveszettnek érzem magamat.

Kérdőn húzta el a fejét, majd az égen arra pillantott, amerről jöttünk. Gyorsan letöröltem a könnyeimet.

- Nem, pajti. Nem megyünk vissza. Minden rendben lesz, csak meg kell szoknom. – feleltem remegő hangon, bár legbelül kételkedtem abban, hogy valaha is sikerül majd megszoknom ezt az életmódot.

Fogatlan lefeküdt mögém, majd farok-szárnyával óvatosan betakart. Én szipogva dőltem neki és néztem az előttünk pattogó tüzet. Az éjfúria orrával megbökte a halamat, majd az evést imitálta a szájával. Megvakargattam a fejét, majd felvettem a halat és lassan enni kezdtem. Egy gonddal legalább már kevesebb.

Fáradtan dobtam odébb a hal maradék részeit. Ahogy Fogatlanra néztem elmosolyodott, majd felemelte hatalmas fekete szárnyát és óvatosan betakart vele. Pár percig döbbenten pislogtam, majd ahogy éreztem milyen kellemes meleg van a szárnya alatt, halványan elmosolyodtam és az oldalamra feküdtem. Az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszem, hogy Fogatlan elkezdett halkan dorombolni, én pedig mély álomba szenderültem.


	4. Viharban

Mikor felkeltem, teljesen kipihentnek éreztem magamat. Mintha minden korábbi problémám felszívódott volna. Nem fáztam, álmos sem voltam. Igaz, kicsit kezdtem megéhezni, de azon kívül minden rendben volt. Lassan felültem a barátom szárnya alatt, mire ő óvatosan felemelte és kíváncsian nézett rám. Mosolyogva átöleltem a nyakát.

- Köszönöm, pajti. Ez nagyon kellett. Már sokkal jobban érzem magamat.

Boldogan elmosolyodott, majd játékosan elkezdte nyalogatni az arcomat. Nevetve álltam fel és léptem el tőle. Ahogy körbenéztem láttam, hogy már esteledik. A nap utolsó sugarai még épp megvilágították a tájat. Fogatlan felállt mellettem és kinyújtóztatta minden tagját.

Közelebb lépve hozzá megvakargattam a füle mögött, majd lassan a tó fele indultam. Az éjfúria szorosan mögöttem jött.

- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha fognánk halat, aztán indulnánk tovább? Távol vagyunk ugyan Berktől, de a jég beállta előtt apa szokott még egy utolsó keresést indítani a fészketek után. Esélyt sem akarok rá, hogy összefussunk itt kint vele. – fintorogtam, mire Fogatlan morogva bólintott.

A tóhoz leérve éjfúria barátom vidáman belefutott a vízbe és folytatta korábbi játékát. Bosszúsan felsóhajtottam. Így több halat ijeszt el, mint amennyit megfog. Körbenézve hirtelen támadt egy ötletem. A víz a tó ezen a részén kimondottan sekély. Pár kő segítségével könnyen lehet csapdát építeni, ezzel pedig bőséges vacsorára valót fogni.

Leültem a tó mellett és lehúztam a lábamról a csizmáimat, majd gondosan feltűrtem a nadrágom szárát. Nem akartam bevizezni őket az estére. Ezt követően megfogtam egy nagyobb követ, ami a tó partján hevert és bevittem a vízbe. Fogatlan kíváncsian nézett rám.

- Fejezd ezt be pajti. Van egy ötletem, hogy fogjunk könnyebben, több halat. Segíts! Fogj még köveket és ilyen szépen ívelt alakban körbe kéne rakni itt. – mutattam neki az elképzelésemet. Ő értetlenül nézett pár percig, de azért megtette, amire kértem. Ketten hamar felépítettük a halcsapdát. Utolsó simításként középen tölcsér alakú nyílást készítettem rá, majd bólintottam. Még kifutottam pár fenyőágért, majd visszatérve Fogatlanra mosolyogtam.

- Oké. Ez kész is. Te most menj beljebb a tóban és kergess erre annyi halat, amennyit csak tudsz. Én bezárom ezekkel az ágakkal a csapdát, amint beúsztak a halak.

Fogatlan bólintott, majd felugrott a levegőbe és néhány szárnycsapással a tó távolabbi részére repült, ott pedig lemerült a víz alá. Én lassan a csapda bejáratához mentem és vártam, hogy Fogatlan visszaérkezzen a menekülő halakkal. Nem kellett sokat várnom. Pillanatok múlva érkezett már az első pár áldozat. Hihetetlen! Ez tényleg bevált! Ahogy megláttam Fogatlan hátát, a csapba bejárata fölé emeltem az ágakat. Amint beúszott a pár utolsó hal is, bezártam. Fogatlan mellém állt és éhesen pásztázta a halakat. Nevetve vakargattam meg a fejét.

- Szép munka, pajti. Most szépen összeszedjük őket, aztán vacsorázunk, a maradékot pedig elrakjuk későbbre. Azt hiszem egy darabig nem fogunk éhezni.

Fogatlan egyetértően bólintott, majd lelkesen kezdte kivadászni a vacsoráját. Én pár pillanatig nevetve néztem, majd átléptem a köveket és hasonlóan cselekedtem. Perceken belül egy hal sem maradt a csapdában.

* * *

Astrid csendben sétált a mólón és a távolba meredt. Szinte hihetetlen, hogy ilyen hamar megváltozhat az emberek véleménye. Az egész életében azt beszélték bele, hogy a sárkányok kegyetlen fenevadak, csak a gyilkoláshoz értenek, erre tessék. Egy haszontalannak hitt vézna, ügyetlen fiú teljesen feldúlta minden hitét.

Az égre pillantva felsóhajtott. Bármennyire is szeretné újra látni Hiccup mosolygós arcát, ezt most nem lehet. Ha visszatér, őt is és az éjfúriát is kivégzik. Nem, nem. Ez nem történhet meg.

Hirtelen Astrid közelgő léptek zajára lett figyelmes. Ahogy az illető felé pillantott, meglepődve pislogott. Fishlegs állt meg mellette. A szőke lány egyből elkapta a tekintetét és a távolba meredt. Pár percig így csendben álltak, mikor a fiú megszólalt.

- Miért rohantál így el Snotlout beszólása után? Azt hittem nem kedveled Hiccupot. – kezdte csendesen, mire Astrid köhintett párat és felvette a rideg álarcot.

- Nem is kedvelem. Ki mondta, hogy Hiccupról van itt szó? Egyszerűen csak… olyan képmutató ez az egész. Egyszer még istenítitek, most pedig áruló lett belőle. Csak ennyi az egész. – rántotta meg a vállát.

- Oh, értem. Egészen mást hittem.

- Hát tévedtél.

- Már látom. – biccentett a fiú, majd ő is a távolba meredt. – Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy most merre járhat.

Astrid fél szemmel a barátjára pillantott, magában pedig hozzátette, hogy ő is.

* * *

Miután magunk mögött hagytuk az apró kis szigetet, Fogatlan és én továbbindultunk délkeletre. Célpontot ugyan nem beszéltünk meg, de amíg elég messze kerülünk Berktől, én teljes nyugalommal bízom Fogatlanra az irányt.

Az út csendben telt. A némaságot csak alkalmanként törte meg Fogatlan nyugodt szárnycsapkodása. Elgondolkodva bámultam a fölöttünk fénylő csillagokat és Holdat. Kíváncsi voltam rá, hogy vajon Fogatlan fel tudna-e repülni olyan magasra, hogy lehozzunk egy apró csillagot. Milyen magasan lehetnek? Olyan távol csak nem, hiszen akkor nem látnánk őket, igaz? Meg kell kérnem Fogatlant, hogy próbáljunk felrepülni addig. Én lehetnék az első viking, aki megtudhatná, mitől maradnak ott fent és hova tűnnek nappal.

Mosolyogva gondoltam erre, majd előre hajoltam Fogatlan füléhez.

- Hé, pajti. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha kicsit magasabbra szállnánk? – kérdeztem a fejét vakargatva. Az éjfúria pár pillanatig kíváncsian nézett rám, majd sóhajtott egyet. Néhány erősebb szárnycsapással magasabbra emelkedtünk. Sajnos a csillagokhoz nem kerültünk sokkal közelebb.

- Magasabbra? – kérdeztem újra, mire újra felsóhajtott és emelkedett. Felnézve még mindig távolinak tűntek a csillagok. Fintorogva néztem őket, majd az égre mutattam.

- Nem tudsz oda felmenni? – kérdeztem, mire szemeivel követte, hogy merre mutatok a kezemmel. Emelkedett még egy kicsit, majd kérdőn nézett rám. Azt hiszem ebből nem értette, mit akarok. Ennyire fáradt ma este, vagy nem akar csillagot szedni? Szememet forgatva sóhajtottam. Bezzeg, ha halak lennének a csillagok helyén…

- Oda fel, pajti. A csillagokhoz. Kérlek, menjünk fel. Fogok neked dupla adag halat! – vakargattam meg a füle mögött. Hirtelen furcsa hangokat adott ki és kicsit ereszkedni kezdett. Aggódva néztem, hogy mi baja lehet, de ahogy a szájára pillantanom, amin egy hatalmas sárkány-mosoly terült szét, megdöbbenve egyenesedtem ki a nyeregben. Most tényleg nevet rajtam? Valami vicceset mondtam talán?

Morcosan néztem, ahogy egyre több felhő kezd el alattunk gyülekezni. Halkan köhintettem párat, amint Fogatlan befejezte a nevetést.

- Tudod, nem szép dolog másokat kinevetni. Talán valami vicceset mondtam? – kérdeztem, mire csak nevetve bólintott. Durcásan néztem a felhőket. – Legalább el tudnád mondani, hogy mi az. Bár többet érthetnék a morgásodon és a nyüszítéseden kívül. Mennyivel könnyebben telnének ezek az utak is.

Erre lassan bólintott, én pedig előredőlve elfeküdtem a nyeregben és úgy néztem a felhőket. Vajon messze lehet a következő sziget? A sok felhő miatt nem látok semmit.

Még mindig morcosan mélyedtem a gondolataimba, mikor hirtelen előttünk pár méterrel villámlani kezdett. Annyira megijedtem, hogy véletlenül váltottam a szárnyálláson, ezzel pedig balra dőltünk. Hamar visszaállítottam a szárnyat, de ekkor egy erősebb szél elkapott minket, Fogatlan pedig erőlködve próbált emelkedni.

Közelebb hajoltam Fogatlanhoz és szorosan kapaszkodtam a nyeregbe. Ahogy a szél egyre jobban süvített körülöttünk, kezdtem félni, hogy bármelyik pillanatban leeshetek a nyeregből. Összeszorítottam a szememet és mély levegőt vettem.

- Pajti, ki kell jutnunk ebből a viharból! Le kell szállnunk! Ereszkedj alacsonyabbra, mert innét nem látom, hogy van-e alattunk sziget. – kiáltottam, mire csak morogva megrázta a fejét.

Aggódva néztem hátra a farokszárnyra és csak remélni tudtam, hogy bírja a szerkezet az extrém körülményeket. Hirtelen Fogatlan ereszkedni kezdett. Reménykedtem benne, hogy valami szigetet érez a közelben, de ahogy ijedten felkiáltott, tudtam, hogy valami gond van. Aggódva hajoltam közelebb, mire arcon csapott a fülével.

A háborgó vízfelszín egyre csak közeledett, én pedig próbáltam a szárnyálláson igazítani. Hátranézve láttam, hogy nem mozdul a farok-szárny. A lábamra pillantva újra és újra próbáltam megmozdítani, de nem reagált. Már csak annyira maradt időm, hogy magunk elé nézzek, mikor nagy sebességgel a vízbe csapódtunk.

A jeges vízbe érkezve a rémülettől elkezdtem a vízfelszín felé kapálózni. Nem tudtam mire gondolni, csak arra, hogy megfagyok, utána pedig megfulladok. Hirtelen nagy sebességgel kezdtem a felszín felé emelkedni. Amint újra levegőhöz jutottam, remegve néztem magam elé. Még mindig Fogatlanhoz voltam kötve a biztonsági övemmel. Remegve hajoltam előre, Fogatlan pedig elkezdett egy bizonyos irányba úszni.

A vihar közben egy percig sem csendesült. A hullámok vadul csaptak át a fejünk fölött. Én minden egyes pillanattal egyre jobban fáztam és gyengültem. Tudtam, ha nem jutunk minél előbb szárazföldre, akkor itt fogok a legjobb barátom hátán halálra fagyni.

- F… F… Fog… Fogatlan… Sz… Szer… Szerinted messze v… van még a sz… szárazföld? M… Meg… fagyok. Megfagyok.

Fogatlan aggódva pillantott rám, majd előre nézett és gyorsabban kezdett úszni. Ahogy próbáltam előre nézni, hogy merre haladunk, éreztem, hogy kezd elnehezülni a szemhéjam. Lassan lehajtottam a fejemet Fogatlanéra, majd elaludtam.

* * *

Fintorogva ébredtem arra, hogy valaki a fejemet bökdösi. Erőtlenül nyitottam ki a szemeimet és Fogatlant láttam magam előtt. Ijedten néztem egy pillanatig, majd felültem. Egy barlangban voltunk, mellettem pedig tűz égett. Értetlenül néztem Fogatlanra. Mi történt? Hogy kerültünk ebbe a barlangba?

Még mielőtt szólhattam volna bármit is, Fogatlan aggódva kezdett végigszaglászni, hogy nem esett-e semmi bajom. Kezeimmel lassan felemeltem a fejét és mélyen egymás szemébe néztünk.

- Pajti… Megmentetted az életemet. Köszönöm. – suttogtam hálásan.

Fogatlan lassan elmosolyodott, majd vidáman kezdte nyalogatni az arcomat. Nevetve töröltem le a nyálát és megöleltem. Ő a farkával még közelebb húzott magához, majd hangos dorombolásba kezdett.

- Hogy jutottunk ide, pajti? Végig úsztál? – távolodtam el tőle és kérdeztem komolyan, mire csak bólintott egyet. A farkára pillantott és lassan morogni kezdett. Követtem a pillantását és láttam, hogy kissé megrongálódott a szerkezet. A bőr több helyen is ki volt szakadva, az egyik vasrúd pedig elferdült. Sóhajtva értem hozzá és néztem a barátomra.

- Valamit ki kell találnunk, hogyan javítsuk ezt meg. Nem tudod, lakatlan ez a sziget? Volt rajta valami emberi település?

Fogatlan megingatta a fejét, mire elhúztam a számat. Így nehezebb lesz. Úgy döntöttem, mivel repülésre amúgy sem tudjuk használni, jobb, ha leveszem. Miután ezzel megvoltam és a nyerget és kosarat is levettem Fogatlan hátáról, leültem a tűz mellé és melegítettem még egy kicsit a kezeimet.

Kintről behallatszott a szél süvítése. Ahogy a barlang kijárata felé pillantottam, azonnal elfintorodtam. Szakadt a hó. Bosszúsan felálltam és csak néztem a záporozó hópelyheket. Most már egyértelmű, hogy utálnak az istenek. Pont, mikor szeretnénk Fogatlannal minél messzebb kerülni Berktől, akkor jön a kelleténél korábban a tél.

Elgondolkodva ültem le az éjfúria mellé és néztem a pattogó tüzet. Talán nem ártana még egy kicsit pihenni, amíg el nem múlik a vihar.

* * *

Astrid csendben sétált a kovácsműhely felé, kezében kedvenc fejszéjével. Az égre pillantva elhúzta a száját. Csak nem hó lesz? A télig általában még heteket szoktak várni.

A szőke lány eltűrte az arcába hulló hajtincseket, majd belépett a kovácsműhelybe. Körbenézve minden Hiccupra emlékeztette. Korábban akárhányszor belépett az épületbe, Hiccup mindig azzal a dilis mosolyával fogadta. Most mit nem adna azért a fogadtatásért.

Sóhajtva megrázta a fejét, majd körbenézett. Sehol nem látta Gobbert.

- Gobber? Itt vagy? – Astrid kérdezte félhangosan, miközben beljebb sétált.

- Megyek, megyek, már itt is vagyok! – hallotta, majd pillanatokon belül észrevette Gobbert. A kovács, cserélhető mancsán egy pöröllyel lépett ki az üzlet egy eldugottabb részéből. Másik kezében papírok voltak. Kíváncsian fürkészte a lányt, majd pillantása a fejszére esett. – Áh, Astrid. A szokásos élesítés?

- Igen, Gobber. Kissé megkopott már a kicsike. – nézett végig a lány a fejszéjén, majd halvány mosolyra húzódott a szája. – Mostanában sokat gyakoroltunk az erdőben. Ideje volt ellátogatnunk hozzád.

- Add csak ide, majd én kezelésbe veszem. – tette le a lapokat a kovács, majd hamar átváltotta a pörölyös kezét egy fogásra alkalmas darabra. Astridhoz visszafordulva elvette a fegyvert, majd nekilátott az élesítésének.

A lány unottan nézelődött, tekintete azonban hirtelen megakadt a lapokon, amiket Gobber korábban lerakott. Kíváncsian lépett közelebb hozzájuk, majd vette kézbe őket. Rajzok voltak rajta, mégpedig nem akármilyenek. Egy furcsa, szárnyszerű dolog tervei. Astrid értetlenül pislogott és Gobber felé fordult.

- Ezek mik, Gobber? – kérdezte, a rajzokra mutatva. A kovács felnézett, majd sóhajtott egy hatalmasat.

- Hiccup kuckójában találtam. Tele van ilyen tervekkel és rajzokkal egy sárkányról. Egy éjfúriáról. Úgy tűnik tényleg igaz, összebarátkozott valahogy azzal a sárkánnyal és leléptek. – ingatta a fejét. Astrid újra a rajzokat nézegette, majd leült egy közeli székre.

- Mit írt abban a levélben? – kérdezte és tétován nézett fel rá a lány. Gobber pár pillanatig csendben volt, majd megingatta a fejét.

- Lényegében annyit, hogy sajnálja és hogy szerinte a sárkányok nem olyan veszélyesek. Valami más dolog van a támadásaik mögött. Stoicknak címezte, többet nem szeretnék elárulni belőle.

- Vissza fog térni? – kérdezte még Astrid kissé remegő hangon. A kovács megingatta a fejét.

- Nem írta, de remélem, hogy nem. Legalábbis… amíg Stoick le nem nyugszik. Félek, olyat tenne, amit később ő is megbánna. – forgatta meg a baltát, majd nyújtotta Astrid fele.

A lány bólintott, majd lassú léptekkel elindult kifele. Az ajtóban megállt és a szállingózó hóra nézett. Pár pillanat múlva Gobber lépett mellé és bólintott.

- Hát, úgy tűnik idén hamarabb jött a tél. Remélem Hiccup rakott el meleg kabátot. – sóhajtott, majd fordult vissza a műhelyébe. Astrid az égre pillantott, majd a fejét ingatva indult haza.

* * *

Kissé még álmosan pislogva ültem fel Fogatlan szárnyai között. Mosolyogva meredtem a barátomra. Ő ki tudja mióta van fent, de nem mozdult semennyit sem mellőlem. Vigyázott rám és melegen tartott. Ásítottam egy nagyot és lassan felálltam. Egy gyors nyújtózkodás után Fogatlan felé fordultam és megvakargattam a fejét a füle mögött. Dorombolva dörzsölte a lábamnak a fejét.

- Kösz pajti, hogy vigyáztál rám. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha megvacsoráznánk? – kérdeztem, majd odaléptem a kosaramhoz. Fogatlan lelkesen ült fel és nyalta meg a szája szélét. Nevetve dobtam neki oda pár halat, majd vettem elő magamnak egy kisebbet az üres kulacsommal együtt. A vacsorámat leraktam a tűz mellé és sóhajtva néztem a kijárat fele. Már szép nagy mennyiségű hó volt kint. Gyorsan megtöltöttem hóval a kulacsot és futva visszamentem a tűzhöz.

- Ezt szépen kifogtuk, pajti. Már bánom, hogy eddig panaszkodtam repülés közben a hideg miatt. – ültem le és raktam a tűz mellé a kulacsomat. Nyúltam volna a halam után, de döbbenten tapasztaltam, hogy nem volt ott. Először jobban körbenéztem, majd bosszúsan legjobb barátomra meredtem. Ő persze ártatlan képpel bámulta a mennyezetet.

- Kösz szépen, mihaszna hüllő. Mázlid, hogy olyan nagy volt a fogás és még maradt a kosárban… - álltam fel és sétáltam a kosárhoz, miközben szememmel még mindig őt méregettem. – Tudod, legközelebb kérhetnél még. Akkor most nem kéne az álszentet játszanod. Van itt még hal bőve… HOL A HAL? – kérdeztem döbbenten és fordultam teljesen a kosár felé. Elkezdtem kipakolni a dolgaimat, de minden erőfeszítésem feleslegesnek bizonyult. Minden hal eltűnt!

Morcosan fordultam az éjfúria felé, aki kíváncsian pislogott rám. Mutatóujjamat felemeltem, mikor felült és elkezdte felöklendezni az egyik halat. Ahogy elém tolta a nyálas, kissé megemésztett tőkehal fejet, undorodva fordultam el tőle.

- Kösz nem, edd csak meg újra. Valahogy nem vágyom arra, ami egyszer már megfordult a gyomrodban.

Nyüszítve jött közelebb, de én sértődötten fordultam el tőle. Hogy találok ebben a hóban kaját, főleg úgy, hogy még repülni sem tudunk? Hihetetlen, hogy amikor már egy percre azt hiszi az ember, hogy a dolgok kezdenek egész jól alakulni, mindig jön valami és ennyi.

- Legközelebb azért remélem rám is gondolsz, te bélpoklos szárnyas gőte.

Morcosan kezdtem járkálni a barlangban. Kíváncsian néztem körbe és észrevettem egy szűkebb járatot. Visszalépve a tűzhöz fogtam egy ágat és fáklyaként használva indultam vissza a járathoz. Fogatlan aggódva nyüszített felém.

- Nyugi, Fogatlan. Csak kicsit körbenézek ebben a járatban. – indultam előre, miközben hallottam, hogy sietősen felpattant és rohant utánam. - Egyébként is kalandozni indultunk, nem? Itt az ideje, hogy belevágjunk! – kiáltottam, miközben kezemmel a járat falához értem. Kíváncsian tapogatóztam.

- Ez érdekes. Ahogy megyünk beljebb, egyre vizesebb a fal. Legalább szomjan nem fogunk halniiii… - kiáltottam a végét és dobtam el a fáklyát.

Valami szűk és vizes járaton csúsztam lefelé. A kezeimmel próbáltam megkapaszkodni a falba, de a víz miatt túlságosan csúszós volt. Rémülten kiáltottam a sötétben. Egyre gyorsabb voltam. Hirtelen fény támadt előttem, én pedig jéghideg vízben landoltam még mielőtt bármit is reagálhattam volna. A felszínre úszva kiköptem a lenyelt vizet, majd remegve úsztam a sziklás partra. Elfeküdtem és lehunytam a szemeimet. Szép kis helyzetbe kerültem már megint.

Egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében nyitottam ki a szemeimet és néztem a plafonra. Érdekes. Mintha világító pontok lennének ott. Kék, világító pontok. Hogy juthat le ilyen mélyre fény? Bár, ez azt jelentheti, hogy ki tudok innét jutni, nem? Éljen, szerencse a szerencsétlenségben.

Dideregve álltam fel és néztem jobban körbe, majd újra a plafonon levő fényekre pillantottam. Csak hallucinálok, vagy tényleg mozognak? Hirtelen az egyik fénypont elkezdett közeledni. Ijedten hátráltam, egészen a jéghideg vízig. A fény nem állt meg, egyre közeledett, és ahogy közeledett, kíváncsian fordítottam oldalra a fejemet. Várjunk csak. Ez nem is sima fénypont. Ez egy…

- Sárkány? Világító sárkány? – kérdeztem, mikor elém ért. Nem volt sokkal nagyobb, mint a mutatóujjam és gyönyörű, világoskék fényben pompázott. Párszor körberepült engem, mire elmosolyodtam.

- Hé, apróság. Hát te ki vagy? – kérdeztem, mire csilingelő hangon csiripelni kezdett. Nevetve nyúltam feléje, ez azonban nem tetszett neki. Azonnal hátrébb repült. Egyből visszahúztam a kezemet. – Oké, bocsi. Ha nem szeretnéd, nem érek hozzád. Mit gondolsz, tudnál nekem segíteni? – kérdeztem, mire kíváncsian jött újra közelebb és kicsit oldalra fordította a fejét.

- Véletlenül kerültem ide. Fent egy barlangban voltam. Beszakadt alattam a föld és abból a járatból estem ebbe a vízbe. Szeretnék visszajutni a felszínre, mert nagyon fázok és a barátom is aggódik miattam. Van errefelé valami kijárat? – kérdeztem, mire izgatottan csiripelni kezdett és hirtelen elrepült valamerre. Kíváncsian néztem utána. Ahogy megfordult és a fejével biccentett nekem, elmosolyodtam. Segíteni fog rajtam!

- Köszönöm! – futottam utána, majd egy járatba vezetett. Elég sötét lett, még úgy is, hogy ő itt volt velem. Felsóhajtottam, majd úgy döntöttem, talán jobb szóval tartani az apróságot. Még a végén úgy dönt, többé nem vagyok olyan érdekes és magamra hagy a nagy sötétben.

- Amúgy engem Hiccupnak hívnak. Berken élek. Vagyis éltem… Most a legjobb barátommal, Fogatlannal kalandozunk a nagyvilágban. Ő egy éjfúria. Hihetetlenül bélpoklos és néha kissé idegesítő, de a legjobb barátom. Nem tudom, hogy mihez kezdenék nélküle. – suttogtam a végét dideregve. A kis sárkány kíváncsian nézett rám, miközben mutatta az utat. Hirtelen elmosolyodtam.

- És veled mi a helyzet? Van neved? – érdeklődtem, mire megrázta a fejét. – Nincs? Úgy néz ki a sárkányoknak nincs nevük… Mit szólnál hozzá, ha adnék egyet? Hogy tetszik a… Kékszárny? Olyan gyönyörűen világítanak a szárnyaid. – derűsen csipogni kezdett.

Mosolyogva néztem, ahogy vidáman pörgött párat a levegőben, miközben a járat hirtelen kiszélesedett. Innét több járat is nyílt előttünk, az egyik végéből azonban fény szűrődött. Felnevettem.

- Ejha. Ez nem is tartott olyan sokáig. Köszönöm, apróság. Sietek, Fogatlan már nagyon aggódhat. – iramodtam meg, Kékszárny azonban elém reppent és csipogva megingatta a fejét. Kíváncsian néztem rá, ő pedig visszarepült és egy másik járatba ment. Egy pillanatra még a kijárat felé néztem, majd a fejemet vakarva követtem a kis világító sárkányt. Vajon mit akarhat mutatni?


	5. Kékszárny és a sárkány kristály

Csendben követtem a mini sárkányt, azonban ahogy egyre szűkült a járat, kezdtem kissé aggódni. Merre megyünk és miért? Már térdre ereszkedve másztam, mikor ironikusan felnevettem magamon. Életemben először mázli, hogy nem vagyok olyan testes, mint a többiek a szigeten. Nem nagyon tudnám ide követni ezt az apró sárkányt. Bár, ha továbbra is így szűkül a járat, akkor én sem jutok sokkal tovább.

Fintorogva húztam lejjebb a fejemet és ahogy előre néztem, végre nagyobb fényt pillantottam meg. A kis sárkány eltűnt, én pedig átpasszírozva magamat a legszűkebb részén, egy nagyobb térben találtam magamat.

A plafonon hasonló kis sárkányok voltak, ők azonban hol arany, hol ezüstös színben világítottak. A falak valami kristályszerű anyagból voltak, ezzel pedig teljesen bevilágítódott a hely. Ámulva nézelődtem, mikor Kékszárny az arcom elé repült és csipogva mutatta, hogy kövessem.

A szűk bejárattal szemben szállt le egy nagyobb köre. Ahogy odaértem, elkezdte tolni, az apró méretével azonban esélye sem volt rá, hogy megmozdítsa.

- Értem, azt szeretted volna, hogy segítsek eltolni a követ, mert te megmutattad a kijáratot, igaz? Na, várj csak. Ez még talán nekem is kemény meló lesz. – dőltem neki és adtam bele minden erőmet, hogy elmozdítsam. Amint ez sikerült, észrevettem, hogy a kő egy apró lyukat rejt a földben. A kis sárkány vidáman csipogott valamit, majd berepült a lyukba. Letérdeltem a kő mellé és csak vártam. Arra esély sincs, hogy én oda beférjek.

A kis sárkány percekig lent volt, majd hirtelen kirepült, mancsai között pedig volt valami. Érdeklődve hajoltam előre, mire csipogva a kezemre mutatott. Először a tenyeremre néztem, majd óvatosan kinyújtottam feléje. Gyorsan a tenyerembe dobta, majd visszarepült a kő tetejére. Kíváncsian nézegettem az apró, világoskék, csillogó követ.

_:: Tartsd magadnál, kisember. Még a hasznodra válhat. ::_ - hallottam egy csilingelő hangot, mire kérdőn néztem körbe. Sárkányokon kívül nem láttam más embert erre.

- Ki az? – kérdeztem, miközben lassan felálltam.

_:: Én, Kékszárny. Meglepődtél, mi? ::_ - nevetett a hang, én pedig a sárkányra néztem. Létezik, hogy beszélt hozzám? De hogyan? Vagy csak megbolondultam? Az apróság újra felnevetett.

_:: Ne vágj ilyen képet, kérlek. Nem őrültél meg. Ez egy ajándék, tőlem. ::_ - bólintott vidáman a kis sárkány. Én értetlenül néztem rá.

- Egy ajándék? Nekem? De miért? Én nem segítettem neked semmiben.

_:: Megérdemled. Nem sokan mondanak legjobb barátjuknak egy sárkányt. A legtöbb ember kérdés nélkül megölne minket. Te más vagy, Hiccup. ::_

- Ejha. Köszönöm. Mi ez a kő? Csak téged, vagy minden sárkányt értek?

:: Egy varázs kristályt tartasz a kezeid közt, kisember. Pár nagyon bölcs sárkány csinálta egy rendkívül különleges embernek. Én neked szeretném adni. A másik kérdésedre felelve, igen, minden sárkányt értesz majd, amíg nálad van ez a kristály. :: - bólintott komolyan.

- Ez… Varázslatos. És kicsit ijesztő is. Bocs. – motyogtam zavaromban a tarkómat vakarva, mire elnevette magát.

:: Ti emberek nem szoktatok a varázslathoz. Sokkal több van a világunkban, mint azt ti valaha is hinnétek. :: - repült a járat fele, amerről érkeztünk. Én sietve követtem.

- Értem… Tényleg nekem akarod adni? Nem maradhatok, a barátommal tovább kell utaznunk.

:: Tudom. Nem kell maradnod. Csak beszélni szerettem volna egy újabb Hiccuppal. Amúgy meg, az utazásod alatt jól fog jönni. A barátoddal, az éjfúriával is könnyebben megértitek majd egymást, nem? :: - kérdezte vidáman, mire bólintottam.

- Ez igaz. Köszönöm. – nyúltam felé, hogy megsimogassam, ő azonban távolabb repült. Azonnal visszahúztam a kezemet.

:: Sajnálom, Hiccup, de ezt nem szabad. A te érdekedben. A bőrömön olyan anyagok vannak, amik rátok, emberekre nézve mérgezőek. Nem szeretném, ha bajod esne miattam. :: - felelte szomorú mosollyal az arcán, mire meglepődve bólintottam.

- Ejha. Ezt nem tudtam. Te milyen sárkány vagy egyébként? Nem rémlesz a sárkányok könyvéből. – érdeklődtem kíváncsian, mire nevetve reppent a járatba.

:: Azt meghiszem. Egyedül az én kedves Hiccupom könyvében találkozhattál volna velem. Nem sok ember látott még minket. Tudod, nem vagytok gyakori látogatók a sötét, földalatti járatokban. :: - nevetett, én pedig összehúzva magamat újra bemásztam a szűk járatba, hogy tovább követhessem.

- Én is véletlenül kerültem ide. Beszakadt a föld a lábam alatt és… Várj csak! Milyen Hiccupról beszélsz? – kérdeztem döbbenten, mire megfordult és halk dorombolásba kezdett.

:: Az elődödről. Hosszú évek teltek már el a halála óta. A barátunk volt. ::

- Hiccup Horrendeous Haddock II? Ez érdekes. Apám sosem mesélt róla, főleg nem arról, hogy jóban volt a sárkányokkal. – gondolkoztam, mire Kékszárny megingatta a fejét.

:: Nem… Hogy beszéltek volna róla? Ő… Nem sokan szerették a bizonyos dolgokhoz való hozzáállását. Ilyen volt a sárkányokkal való barátkozás is. Az elődöd jóval okosabb és bölcsebb volt, mint sok társa. Bármibe kezdett, útját siker koronázta. Sok időt töltött velünk, tanult tőlünk… Még a nyelvünkön is megtanult! Az a kristály csak az elején kellett. :: - felelte büszkén, én pedig csodálkozva pislogtam. Még soha, senkit sem hallottam ilyen szenvedéllyel és szeretettel beszélni valakiről.

- Aha… És… Neki volt egy sárkánykönyve? – érdeklődtem tovább.

:: Volt. Szeretett minket tanulmányozni. Hosszú órákat töltöttünk azzal, hogy rajzolgatott minket és kérdezgetett a képességeinkről. ::

- Gondolom nem tudod hol lehet most ez a könyv, vagy igen? – érdeklődtem, miközben a járatban már újra felállhattam a lábaimra. Nagy megkönnyebbülés volt, nem rajongok a szűk helyekért.

:: Nem tudom. Sokat utazott délre, úgy tudom volt valami szállása is az egyik ottani szigeten. Berkre nem hozta magával, félt, hogy azok, akik nem hittek az emberek és sárkányok közti együttműködésben, ellenünk használnák fel a tudást. Az utolsó leheletéig a békéért küzdött, amit az olyan szörnyek, mint az apád, tönkretettek. :: - hunyta le a szemét, mire csendesen bólintottam és a barlang falát fixíroztam. Ugyan konkrétan nem az apám felelős azért, hogy nem jött össze anno a béke a sárkányokkal, Kékszárny azonban a hanglejtésével sikeresen bűntudatot ébresztett bennem.

Hirtelen Kékszárny megállt előttem a repüléssel, majd fejével a kijárat felé biccentett.

:: Arra menj, csak egyenesen. A járat, amiből közénk pottyanhattál az elhagyatott medve barlang lehetett. Hamar meg fogod találni a barátodat. :: - mosolygott rám, mire hálásan bólintottam.

- Ha megtaláltam, nem bánod, ha visszajövünk? Szívesen beszélgetnék még veled.

:: Öröm lenne hosszabban beszélgetni veled, kisember. Kevés a hozzád hasonló jószívű ember, kérésedre azonban sajnos nemmel kell felelnem. A vártnál hamarabb köszöntött be a hó és már érzem a testemen, hogy fárad. A mi fajtánk amint hidegebbre fordul az idő, téli álomba merül. Félek, mire visszatérnétek a barátoddal, én már rég mélyen durmolnék. :: - nézett a kint dúló hóviharra.

- Oh, ezt nagyon sajnálom… - szomorúan lehajtottam a fejemet. Kékszárny halkan dorombolni kezdett.

:: Nektek is jobb továbbállnotok. Az emberek nem bírják olyan jól a hideget, mint az éjfúriák. Menjetek délre. Ott meleg van és élelemből sincs hiány. Amint jobbra fordul az idő és épp erre jártok, kérlek, látogassatok meg. ::

- Mindenképp, Kékszárny. Kellemes pihenést a télre és köszönöm ezt a kristályt. Vigyázni fogok rá. – hajtottam fejet előtte hálásan. Ő halkan felnevetett.

:: Tudom, hogy vigyázni fogsz rá. Szerencsés utat. Üdvözlöm a barátodat. :: - bólintott, majd sietve eltűnt a szemeim elől.

Én percekig még álltam ott, kezemben a kristállyal, majd a kijárat felé pillantottam. Meg kell keresnem Fogatlant. Szegény már biztos halálra aggódja magát. Ehhez viszont ki kell mennem a tomboló hóviharba, vizes ruhákban. Dideregve indultam a kijárat fele, majd álltam ott meg. A kristályt fogtam és óvatosan belecsúsztattam a csizmámba. Féltem, ha a kezemben marad és nagyon lehűlök, még a végén elveszteném.

Egy utolsót sóhajtva szorosabban összefogtam magamon a mellényemet, majd nekiindultam a korábbi barlangunk megkeresésének. Kékszárny szerint csak egyenesen. Hát hajrá.

* * *

Mindeközben Berken sem állt meg az élet. A vikingek sietve készítették fel házaikat a közelgő hóviharra. Gobber, a falu kovácsa, hogy segítsen a falu főnökén, aki egyben régi cimborája, utasította a sárkány-kiképzésen megjelent gyerekeket, hogy segítsenek ott, ahol tudnak. Sok még a teendő. Tüzelőfát kell vágni, a háziállatokat a csűrbe kell hajtani és az ablakokat is be kell szegelni a biztonság kedvéért.

Miután látta, hogy mindenki boldogul a kiosztott parancsokkal, a kovács a Haddock ház felé indult. A gyűlés óta nem látta Stoickot, ez pedig kezdte kissé aggasztani. Ha van valaki a faluban, aki reggeltől estig a falusiak gondjaival törődik, az nem más, mint Stoick. Ezért is ő a főnök. Nem szokása bezárkózni a házába.

Az ajtóhoz érve kétszer kopogott, majd benyitott. Barátja a tűzhely előtt ült és csak csendben bámulta a pattogó lángokat. Gobber megköszörülte a torkát és belépett.

- A falu többnyire készen áll a hóviharra. A gyerekek elég fát vágtak a következő napokra. Fishlegs segített Csendes Svennek időben beterelni a csűrbe a jószágokat is. Odinnak hála, idén nem kell fagyott tejet nyalogatnunk. Még mindig rémálmaim vannak tavalyról. – fintorgott a kovács, Stoick azonban meg sem moccant. Gobber sóhajtott, de folytatta a beszámolót a faluról.

- Mildew persze jött a szokásos napi panaszával. Javaslom, ha ismét az Olaf hóviharhoz hasonló mennyiség jön, ezúttal ne ássuk ki a vénembert.

- Hogy tehetett velem ilyet? Hogy nem vettem észre? Pont olyan vak voltam, mint mikor… - motyogta maga elé a főnök, arcát pedig a kezei közé temette.

- Hiccup mindig is más volt, Stoick. Akárcsak ő. Ezt te is jól tudod. Nem azt mondom, hogy igaza van a sárkányokkal kapcsolatban, de talán érdemes lenne kicsit mélyebben megvizsgálni a dolgokat, mielőtt ítélkezünk.

- Mielőtt ítélkezünk? GOBBER! Összeállt azokkal a bestiákkal! Elárult minket! – fordult Stoick mérgesen a kovács felé.

- Elmenekült. Olvastad a levelet, azt írta, hogy a sárkányok nem olyanok, amilyeneknek hisszük őket. Az a fiú okos. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tapasztalatból írta.

- Azt hittem a barátom vagy! Mellettem kéne állnod! – felelte ingerülten Stoick, Gobber azonban nyugodtan a vállára tette a kezét.

- Nem, cimbora. Épp ezért kell megmondanom, ha szerintem tévedsz.

- Tévedek?

- Igen. Hiccup a fiad. Bármit is tett, az marad. Arra kérlek, ha visszatér… HA visszatér… legalább hallgasd meg.

Stoick azon volt, hogy mondjon valamit, mikor az ajtó kivágódott. Spitelout állt ott, lihegve.

- Stoick! Gyere! Bucket és Mulch bunkósbottal verik egymást a főtér kellős közepén! Szükség van rád!

A főnök felsóhajtott, még egy utolsó pillantást váltott régi cimborájával, majd fejét rázva sietett a főtérre. Gobber csak nézett utána és remélte, hogy még időben sikerül észhez térítenie a világ legmakacsabb vikingjét. A falu, Hiccup, de legfőképp Stoick érdekében.

* * *

Attól tartok, ebben a hóviharban nehezebb tartani az irányt, mint azt korábban hittem. Fogaimat összeszorítva és fejemet lehajtva próbáltam haladni, de a tempó nagyon lassú volt. A hó már a csizmám pereméig ért, így szörnyen fárasztó volt lépkedni benne. Kezdtem teljesen elveszíteni a tér és idő érzékemet. Nem láttam mást csak havat és havat és havat. Minden fehér volt. És hideg.

Kezdtem egyre kisebb lépteket venni, az erőm pedig egyre fogyott. Dideregve ültem le egy nagyobb szikla mellett. Pihenek egy kicsit. Csak egy kicsit. Utána megyek tovább. Megtalálom a barlangot és a tűz mellett felmelegszek. Csak… pár perc kell.

Ahogy a körülöttem dúló hóviharba meredtem, felrémlett Gobber egyik figyelmeztetése még egy korábbi troll vadászatunkról.

_Hiccup, ne feledd. Ha hóviharba kerülsz, első dolog, amit teszel, hogy fedezéket találsz és tüzet gyújtasz. Nem aludhatsz el, bármilyen fáradt is vagy. Ha elalszol, halálra fagysz._

Bármennyire is próbáltam eleget tenni ennek a figyelmeztetésnek, nem volt elég energiám, hogy felálljak. Amennyire csak tudtam összekuporodtam.

- Segítség. Valaki… bárki… kérlek… - mormoltam, remélve, hogy meghallja valaki, erre azonban úgy tűnt, esély sincs.

Az ezt követő idő eléggé összefolyt a fejemben. Csak arra emlékszem, hogy a szikla tövében feküdtem és mikor felnéztem, a távolból egy éjfúria alakja rajzolódott ki. Bolond mosollyal az arcomon néztem, ahogy közeledik. Milyen furcsa. Fehér éjfúriák is léteznek? Szemünk pár pillanatra összekapcsolódott, majd lassan minden elsötétült.

* * *

Mély álmomból arra keltem, hogy valaki óvatosan az arcomat bökdösi. Erőtlenül nyitottam ki a szemeimet. Tekintetem egy ismerős zöld szempárral találkozott. Halványan elmosolyodtam, majd újra lehunytam a szemeimet. Ha ő itt van, még nyugodtan aludhatok pár órát.

**_- Ne! Hiccup! Kelj fel! Ne aludj vissza, kérlek._** - könyörgött egy mély hang elkeseredetten. Dideregve sóhajtottam.

- Csak még pár órát, Fogatlan… Annyira fáradt vagyok… - suttogtam, ezzel pedig úgy tűnt, abbahagyta a böködésemet.

:: Ne engedd neki. Majdnem halálra fagyott. Fel kell kelnie. Meg kell nézni, minden rendben van-e vele. Talán ennie sem ártana. :: - hallottam egy másik hangot.

**_- Oké, próbálom felkelteni. Ő is mindig olyan makacs tud lenni…_** - morogta az éjfúria bosszúsan. – **_Hiccup. Kelj fel. Ez nem vicc. Később aludhatsz._**

Fintorogva fordultam az oldalamra és próbáltam nem törődni a kéréssel. Annyira álmos voltam.

**_- Jó. Ha szép szóval nem megy, keményebb eszközökhöz kell folyamodnom… _**- mondta Fogatlan, majd pár pillanat múlva megéreztem a nyelvét a hajamban. Fintorogva toltam el a fejét és még kissé kábán ugyan, de felültem. Undorodva töröltem le a hajamból az arcomba folyó sárkánynyálat.

Fogatlan mosolyogva nézett rám. Én pislogtam még párat, majd ahogy jobban körbenéztem, döbbenten vettem észre, hogy nem vagyunk egyedül. Fogatlan mögött nem sokkal egy fehér éjfúria ücsörgött és a kék szemeivel kíváncsian fürkészett engem. Ő volt az, akit a hóviharban láttam, mielőtt elaludtam. Ezek szerint nem csak képzelődtem.

:: Jó reggelt, kisember. Már sokkal jobban festesz, mint pár órája, mikor rád találtam. :: - hajtotta közelebb a fejét és szagolgatott meg.

**_- Ne fáradj. Sajnos nem ért minket._** – sóhajtotta legjobb barátom, majd elkezdett ő is végigszaglászni.

- Értelek titeket és ne aggódj, semmi bajom. – mosolyogva vakargattam meg a fejét.

**_- Értesz minket? Mire gondolsz? Most érted, amit mondok? _**– kérdezte Fogatlan, mire bólintottam, majd a csizmámba nyúltam.

- Ezt egy kis sárkány adta. Azt mondta, ezzel megértelek titeket.

Óvatosan elővettem a kristályt, amit Kékszárny adott és vidáman feléjük mutattam. Ahogy megcsillant a kristály a mellettünk égő tűz fényében, Fogatlan és a fehér éjfúria tágra nyílt szemekkel nézték. Már azon voltam, hogy megkérdezzem, mi a baj, mikor mindketten meghajoltak a kristály előtt. Értetlenül néztem őket, majd a kristályt.

:: Ó magasságos Holdsárkány… Ha én ezt elmondom a csapatomban… :: suttogta a fehér éjfúria.

**_- Nekem mondod? Ő az én lovasom! Én… ezt… el sem hiszem! Akkor én vagyok a legendás éjfúria?_** – kérdezte derűsen Fogatlan a fehérre pillantva.

- Ti meg miről beszéltek? Beavatnátok? – raktam vissza a csizmámba a kristályt.

:: Óóó, majd én elmesélem! Imádok történeteket mesélni! :: - lelkesedett a fehér.

- Várj! Kíváncsi vagyok a történetre, de… előbb megtudhatom, hogy ki vagy? Még sosem láttam fehér éjfúriát. Igaz… feketét is csak egyet. – vigyorogtam Fogatlanra, aki szemét forgatva lefeküdt mögém. Kényelmesen nekidőltem.

:: Nem éjfúria vagyok, apróság, hanem hófúria. Hasonlóak vagyunk, mint a barátod, csak sokkal jobban bírjuk a hideget. Messze, lent, délen élünk. Csak a párzási időszak miatt látogattunk el ezekre az északi szigetekre. Tudod, a fiókák még nem bírják olyan jól a hideget. :: - válaszolt mosolyogva, én pedig bólintottam.

- Ez nagyon érdekes. És van neved?

**_- A sárkányoknak nincs nevük, Hiccup._** – felelte Fogatlan, miközben a hajamat szagolgatta.

:: Ha szeretnéd, adhatsz nekem egyet. A legendás sárkány fiútól megtiszteltetés lenne nevet kapni. :: - hajtott fejet előttem, mire zavartan pislogtam.

- Rendben… Hogy tetszik az Ezüstmancs? A lábaid innen úgy tűnik, mintha ezüstösen csillognának. – döntöttem oldalra a fejemet, mire dorombolva felemelte az egyik mellső mancsát.

:: Nagyon tetszik ez a név, mélyen tisztelt sárkány fiú. ::

- Ne hívj így, kérlek. Hiccup vagyok. Nyugodtan viselkedhetsz normálisan körülöttem.

:: Ha ezt szeretnéd. :: - kezdte el nyalogatni a mancsát. Ekkor hirtelen megkordult a gyomrom. Zavartan értem a hasamhoz, mire Fogatlan és Ezüstmancs is elkezdtek nevetni. Kínosan én is csatlakoztam hozzájuk.

**_- Azt hiszem a történet előtt szereznünk kéne neked valamit enni._** – vigyorgott Fogatlan, mire játékosan meglöktem az oldalát.

- Ha nem etted volna meg a halamat, akkor most nem lennék éhes.

**_- Megéheztem a hosszú repülésben és az úszásban, a hal pedig olyan hívogató volt. _**– nyüszítette, mire fejemet ingatva vakargattam meg a füle mögött. Azonnal boldog dorombolásba váltott.

:: Én nemrég vadásztam. Várj egy pillanatot… :: - dorombolta Ezüstmancs, majd elkezdte felöklendezni. Sóhajtva néztem, ahogy a lábam mellé rakta a félig már megemésztett halat.

- Mi ez a „már megevett ételt adok az éhezőnek" szokás nálatok, sárkányoknál?

**_- Ti emberek nem csináljátok? Hogy etetitek akkor a fiókákat?_** – értetlenkedett Fogatlan.

- Ezt szerintem kicsit bonyolult elmagyarázni nektek, sárkányoknak. Mi nem halat eszünk, miután megszületünk, hanem tejet. Mi…

:: Persze, az emberek mégsem sárkányok. Ti olyanok vagytok fiókaként, mint az apró szarvasok. ::

- Hát, azt hiszem fogalmazhatunk így is. – vakartam meg a fejemet.

:: Akkor nem kéred a halat? :: - kérdezte Ezüstmancs, mire megráztam a fejemet.

- Azért köszönöm, hogy megkínáltál vele.

:: Nincs mit. :: - mosolygott, majd előre hajolt és újra megette.

**_- A vihar elült. Kimehetnék vadászni neked valamire._** – nézelődött kifele Fogatlan, mire megingattam a fejemet.

- Bármikor visszajöhet a vihar, egyedül pedig nem tudsz repülni. Kibírom. – mosolyogtam rá, Ezüstmancs azonban felállt.

:: Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a legendás sárkány fiú éhezzen. Elmegyek, hozok neked halat. Hamar megjárom. Addig ne meséld el neki a történetet. Én szeretném. :: - mosolygott a fehér fúria, majd a kijárat felé fordult és elhagyta a barlangot. Fogatlan közben az ölembe hajtotta a fejét.

**_- Addig elmesélhetnéd, hogy mi történt veled, honnét szerezted azt a kristályt. Amikor beszakadt alattad a föld és eltűntél… nagyon megijedtem. Azt hittem, örökre elveszítettelek._**

- Ilyen könnyedén nem szabadulsz tőlem. – kezdtem simogatni a fejét, mire megforgatta a szemeit.

**_- Nem is akarok, bolond. De gyerünk, mesélj._**

- Oké, de hosszú történet.

**_- Nem sietünk sehová. Van időnk, amíg Ezüstmancs szerez neked halat._**

- Jó. Lássuk, hol is kezdjem. Nos, azt láttad, ahogy beszakadt alattam a föld, majd eltűntem. Egy csúszós járaton egyenesen egy jéghideg földalatti barlang tavába pottyantam. Próbáltam kitalálni, hogy szabadulhatnék ki onnét és ekkor találkoztam Kékszárnnyal…


	6. Az Éjfúria lovas

A történetet részletesen elmeséltem Fogatlannak. A szűk járatot, a fénylő kis sárkányokat, a kristályt, még azt is, amit Kékszárny második Hiccupról mesélt nekem. Amint befejeztem, csak csendben ültünk egymásnak dőlve a pattogó tűz mellett. Minden annyira nyugodt volt. A kristálynak hála végre megértem, amit mond. Többé nem csak a megérzéseimre kell támaszkodnom. Tudok vele beszélgetni, együtt kitalálhatjuk, most merre menjünk és mesélhet magáról is. Végre valami igazán jó is történik ezen az utazáson.

Ahogy átgondoltam mindezt, a barlang bejárata felől szárnycsapásokra lettünk figyelmesek. Fogatlan felemelte a fejét, felkészülve arra, ha netalán hívatlan vendég érkezett volna, szerencsére azonban csak Ezüstmancs volt. Először lerázta magáról a havat, majd megindult felém és két szép nagy halat dobott a lábam mellé. Elégedetten bólintott egyet.

:: Remélem ez megfelel, Hiccup. Nem nyeltem le, csak a számban volt. Máshogy nem tudtam elhozni neked. :: magyarázta, majd kényelmesen elfeküdt velünk szemben a tűz másik oldalán.

- Köszönöm, Ezüstmancs. Hála neked, nem halok éhen. Mindjárt meg is sütöm. – másztam oda a fakupachoz egy megfelelő ágért. Ezüstmancs kíváncsian pislogott.

:: Még sokat kell rólatok, emberekről tanulnom… Ó, nem mesélted el neki a legendát, ugye? :: - kérdezte legjobb barátomat a hófúria, pupillái pedig egy pillanatra fenyegetően összehúzódtak. Fogatlan bosszúsan fújtatott.

**_- Nem mondtam semmit. Minek nézek ki, mindent elpletykáló rémnek? Ugyan, kérlek… Éjfúria vagyok._**

:: Jó, nyugalom! Csak kérdeztem. Készen állsz akkor a történetre, Hiccup? :: - fordult felém a hófúria izgatottan, mire csak bólintottam. :: Oké. Hol is kezdjem? ::

**_- Talán a legelején. Ő ember. Az emberek nem ismerik a fajtáink közt elterjedt legendákat._** – hunyta le Fogatlan lustán a szemeit.

:: Hogyne. Kösz a tanácsot Éjfúria. :: - forgatta meg a szemeit Ezüstmancs. :: A legenda már réges-régi, Hiccup. Én is még kis fiókaként hallottam erről először a csapatom legidősebb tagjától. A történet akkor kezdődik, amikor az első szárny-nélküli csapat megérkezett ezekre az északi területekre. Akkoriban az általatok fúriákként elnevezett faj uralta a környéket. Több ezren éltünk itt, mind a hat fajtánkból. :: - dorombolta Ezüstmancs.

- Hat fajta? Akkor nem csak Éjfúriák és Hófúriák vannak?

:: Még szép, hogy nem csak Éjfúriák és Hófúriák vannak! ::

**_- Hiccup, a hal kezd fekete lenni._** – lökte meg a kezemet Fogatlan, mire egyből kirántottam a botot a tűzből, a végével azonban véletlenül orrba vágtam Fogatlant.

**_- HÉ!_** – kiáltott fel fájdalmasan, mire ijedten fordultam felé és dobtam le magam mellé a halat.

- Pajti! Jaj, annyira sajnálom! Véletlen volt, esküszöm!

**_- Ezért jobb, ha nem csinál semmit a sárkány._** – dörzsölte bosszúsan az orrát. Ezüstmancs jókat kacagott rajtunk.

- Véletlen volt, tényleg! Annyira figyeltem Ezüstmancsra, hogy teljesen megleptél azzal, hogy hozzáértél a kezemhez. Nem akartam odaégetni a halat. Sajnálom. – húztam el a számat, mire megingatta a fejét.

**_- Emberek…_**

Még pár percig Fogatlan arcát fürkésztem, majd aprót bólintva néztem újra a hófúriára.

**_- És a halad? Ne mondd, hogy a semmiért kaptam ilyen orrba vágást!_** – méltatlankodott legjobb barátom, amin halványan elmosolyodtam.

Felvettem a kezeim közé a halat, majd párszor megfújtam. Kissé ugyan megszenesedett, de még pont tűrhető szinten. Otthon ettem már rosszabbat is. Hálásan tettem kezemet az éjfúria orrára és kezdtem el simogatni.

- Kösz, pajti. Szóval… hat fajtátok van? – fordultam vissza Ezüstmancshoz.

:: Pontosan. Hófúriák, Óceánfúriák, Lángfúriák, Barlangfúriák, Füstfúriák és az Éjfúriák. ::

**_- Természetesen mi, Éjfúriák vagyunk a leggyorsabb, legokosabb és legerősebbek mind közül._** – emelte fel büszkén a fejét Fogatlan, erre pedig Ezüstmancs megforgatta a szemeit.

:: És egyben a legegoistábbak is… :: - suttogta nekem, amin felnevettem. Fogatlan fafejjel nézett rá, mielőtt azonban kitörhetett volna az újabb szócsata, közbeléptem.

- Ott tartottál, hogy több ezren éltetek itt, mikor megérkeztek a vikingek. Mi történt aztán? Köze van ahhoz, amiért most harcban állunk egymással?

:: Hát… :: - nézett Ezüstmancs Fogatlanra, aki elgondolkodva rántotta meg a szárnyát.

**_- Részben. De az egész egy óriási félreértésen alapult._**

- Félreértésen? – kérdeztem értetlenül.

::A vezéretek, akit mi Bölcs Vörös-szakállnak hívtunk, megkereste a párjával az éjfúriák vezérét. A béke jeléül élelmet hozott nekünk és ígérte, hogy nem keresztezik az utunkat. Csak egy apró szigetet szerettek volna, erdőkkel, hogy megépíthessék a fészkeiket és a vízen futó szerkezeteiket. ::

**_- A te otthonod volt az a sziget._** – tette hozzá Fogatlan, mire döbbenten pislogtam. A vezérünk, Bölcs Vörös-szakáll? Ezek szerint Első Ericről, Berk alapítójáról beszélhetnek. Emlékszem rá, a Nagyteremben láttam róla festményt. Megtermett, izmos férfi volt, vörös szakállal. Az ő uralkodása alatt készült a még ma is a Nagytermet díszítő aranysárkány, melynek testét egy kard szúrja át. A faluban szokás, ha valaki megöli az első sárkányát, hálából letérdel alatta, véres fegyverét pedig lehajtott fejjel felé tartja. Érdekes, hogy erről a béke dologról sosem hallottam.

:: Elfogadtuk a békét. A választott szigeteteken egy fúriafaj sem tanyázott. Inkább csak pihenőállomásként szolgált, amit a fészkeitektől távolabb még mindig megtehettünk. ::

**_- Mi fúriák nem keressük önszántunkból a konfliktust. Kinek jó a folytonos harc?_** – dorombolta Fogatlan, mire értetlenül pislogtam rá.

- Mióta az eszemet tudom, te mindig ott voltál a portyákon.

**_- A portyák egy másik történet._** – kapta fel a fejét morogva, majd a kijárat fele nézett. – **_Mint mondtam… önszántunkból nem keressük. De te ezt nem érted._** – tette le újra a fejét sóhajtva.

- Akkor magyarázd el. Sajnálom, a falumban csak azt tanítják a sárkányokról, hogy rendkívül veszélyesek vagytok és irtandóak. Annyit látunk, hogy jöttök, megtámadjátok a falunkat, elviszitek az élelmünket, mi pedig az éhenhalás szélére kerülünk.

**_- Mindennek megvan az oka. _**– felelte feszülten, pupillái pedig összeszűkültek egy pillanatra. – **_Térjünk vissza a legendához._**

- De… - kezdtem volna, Fogatlan morgása miatt azonban inkább hagytam a témát. Előbb-utóbb úgyis kiszedem belőle, hogy miért az a sok portya. Ezüstmancsra néztem, majd bólintottam egy aprót.

:: Szóval, hol is tartottam? Ó, igen! Béke volt. Mindenki élte a maga életét, egészen addig, míg egy apró fiókátok az erdőbe nem tévedt. Az erdő egyedül még egy sárkányfiókának is veszélyes, nemhogy egy emberfiókának, aki még tüzet sem tud fújni, hogy elijessze a vadállatokat. Vadkanok találtak rá az apróságra és ha nem lép közbe az éjfúriák vezérének fia, talán csak a holttestére találtak volna az emberek. ::

**_- A fiókának segítségre volt szüksége. Korábban még egy fúria sem járt az emberfészek közelében. Ez egy ki nem mondott megegyezés volt._**

:: Az éjfúria a szájába vette a sebesült fiókát és úgy vitte a földön a fészketekig. A fióka végig remegett, félt attól, ha repül vele, még jobban megijeszti. Az embereknek nincs szárnyuk, aminek pedig nincs szárnya, földön a helye. ::

**_- Már esteledett, mire odaért a fészekhez. Az emberek égő botokkal járták a közeli erdőt és keresték a fiókát._**

:: Egy ilyen csoportba botlott az éjfúria. Amikor meglátták az emberek a sebesült fiókát a szájában… Azt hitték, hogy ő tette ezt vele. Mérgesek lettek. ::

**_- Előkapták a fegyvereiket és azokkal kezdték üldözni a fúriát. A fúria nem akart harcba bonyolódni. Minél tovább foglalkoznak vele, annál kevesebbet a fiókával. Futott, hogy egy olyan részt találjon, ahol végre fel tud szállni._**

:: Az emberek azonban hálót dobtak rá és visszavitték a fészkükhöz őt is. Napokig éheztették, szomjaztatták… Kegyetlenül bántak vele. Az éjfúriák vezére érte ment egy kisebb csapattal. Csak azért nem torkollt az egész történet vérfürdőbe, mert a sérült fióka odafutott a lekötözött fúriához. ::

**_- Elmondta, hogy megmentette a vadkanoktól és hogy el kell engedniük… akkor azonban már késő volt a nézeteltérések teljes eltörléséhez. Hálóval, kötelekkel fogságban tartani egy éjfúriát a legnagyobb sértés. Főleg úgy, hogy az az éjfúria segített az embereken._** – morogta Fogatlan, én pedig nyeltem egyet.

:: Az éjfúriák vezére végül harc nélkül hagyta el a fészketeket. A fia a sérült fiókával meggyőzte róla, hogy ne bántsa az embereket, hiszen csak egy csúnya félreértésről volt szó és nem fordul többet elő. A vezér nehezen belement, kockáztatni azonban már nem akart. Azonnal elrendelt egy találkozót a fúriák közt, hogy emberfészekhez közel soha senki se merészkedjen. Tiltva van, mert kegyetlenek vagytok és megbízhatatlanok. Azóta a mi hat fajtánk olyan rejtve él, amennyire csak lehet. Szinte még egymást sem látjuk. Én is, most látok először Éjfúriát. :: nézett Ezüstmancs Fogatlanra.

**_- Én is Hófúriát… _**- rakta le a lábam mellé a fejét. Sóhajtva dobtam félre a maradék halat.

- És honnét jött a sárkányfiú legenda? Miért veszitek, hogy én lehetek az?

**_- Az incidens után az Éjfúriák messze repültek a szigetetektől, a vezérünk fia azonban nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a sebesült fiókát. Ez egy szövetség, tudod?_** – nyomta az orrát a tenyerembe.

:: Gyakran álmodott róla, hogy együtt repülnek a felhők fölött. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy lesz egyszer egy fióka, aki szövetséget köt egy éjfúriával. Okos lesz, tehetséges és imádni fogja a repülést. Amikor vezér lett belőle, a másik öt fúriafajta egy-egy tagjával együtt felhasználták a varázserejüket és három ilyen kristályt csináltak. Az az ember, aki hordja, képes lesz megérteni a sárkányok nyelvét. Tud velük kommunikálni, mélyebb szövetséget kialakítani. Ezzel akart a jövő sárkánylovasának segíteni. ::

**_- Hogy elkerüljék a lehetséges félreértéseket. Az álmát gyakran elmesélte a kisebb fúriáknak. Tényleg hitte, hogy lesz egy ilyen fiú, aki megváltoztatja mind az emberek, mind pedig a fúriák jövőjét._**

:: A történetből legenda lett, nem csak a fúriák, hanem más sárkányfajták között is. ::

**_- Mind fióka korunk óta várjuk, hogy eljöjjön az az ember… az éjfúriák gyakran játszanak, harcolnak egymással, hogy ők lesznek a legendás lovas sárkánya. És íme, itt vagyok én._** – húzta ki magát Fogatlan, én pedig bizonytalanul vakartam meg a tarkómat.

- Jó, de ez nem jelenti, hogy én vagyok az a fiú, akit a legendátok mond.

**_- Már hogy ne jelentené?_** – csattant fel Fogatlan döbbenten.

:: Nálad van a kő! Te vagy az a lovas, sárkányfiú! :: - mondta Ezüstmancs is, én azonban megingattam a fejemet.

- Nézzetek rám. Még igazi vikingnek sem vagyok jó, nemhogy valami legendának.

**_- Nem a kinézet számít, Hiccup!_** – nézett rám fapofával az éjfúria barátom.

:: A sárkánylovas ismertetője az ész, tehetség és a repülés iránti imádat! ::

**_- Az ész és tehetség megvan!_** – biccentett a mű farokszárnyra Fogatlan. – **_A repülés? Az elején ugyan kissé nehezen indult, de ma már imádja. Nem? Szeretsz repülni, Hiccup!_**

- Ez nem jelent semmit. Ne éljétek bele magatokat. Amúgy meg, ahogy hallottam, a rokonom, Második Hiccup igen nagy sárkánybarát volt. Mi van, ha ő volt az a híres „sárkányfiú".

:: Azt hiszem túl általánosan fogalmaztunk… :: - nézett Ezüstmancs Fogatlanra, aki csak egyetértően bólintott.

**_- Vedd akkor így… Nem sárkányfiú. Nem egyszerűen sárkány lovas. Éjfúria lovas. Korábban ilyen még nem történt. Egy éjfúria hátán sem utazott ember. Itt vagy te, a lovasomként. Te vagy az, tudom!_** – erősködött Fogatlan, mire sóhajtva adtam meg magamat. Nincs értelme vitatkozni két ilyen makacs fúriával.

- Ha a vezéretek megtiltotta, hogy emberfalu közelébe menjetek, miért támadtad a falunkat, Fogatlan? Bosszúból, amiért el kellett hagynotok ezeket a területeket?

**_- Ezt pont az a téma, amire még nem vagy készen, Hiccup. De csak hogy megnyugodj, nem bosszúból tettem. Nem volt más választásom._**

:: Miatta volt? :: - kérdezte Ezüstmancs, Fogatlan pedig bólintott egy aprót.

- Miatta? – kérdeztem kíváncsian, választ azonban nem kaptam.

**_- Majd egyszer elmesélem, Hiccup. De az nem most lesz._** – ásított egy hatalmasat.

:: Amúgy is ideje pihenni. Hosszú napotok volt. Nekem is vissza kéne mennem a csapatomhoz. :: - nézett Ezüstmancs a kijárat fele, én pedig csalódottan felsóhajtottam.

- Messze vagytok tőlünk? Hányan vagytok a csapatotokban? – érdeklődtem kíváncsian.

:: A sziget túloldalán telepedtünk le és huszonhárman vagyunk. ::

**_- Az nem túl nagy csapat._** – döntötte Fogatlan oldalra a fejét.

:: Vándorláshoz épp elég. Nem keltünk nagy feltűnést. ::

- Miért, az éjfúriák nagyobb csapatokban vándorolnak? – néztem Fogatlanra, aki megingatta a fejét.

**_- Mi nem vándorlunk. Szigeteken élünk. Az én csapatomban negyvennél is több fúria volt, mikor elhagytam őket._**

- És miért hagytad el a csapatodat?

**_- A bátyám miatt… Ez egy bonyolult és hosszú történet. Majd valamikor elmesélem_**. – ásított egy újabbat.

:: Akkor úgy néz ki én megyek is. Amúgy is álmosak vagytok. Holnap találkozunk. ::

- KI? ÉN? Álmos? Nem-nem! Én tökéletesen megvagyok. – ásítottam fáradtan, mire Ezüstmancs felnevetett.

:: Mintha a fiókákat látnám a csapatból. Aludjatok jól. :: - állt fel, én pedig megráztam a fejemet.

- Ne! Csak most kezdtünk beszélgetni. Még annyi kérdésem van!

**_- Holnap is lesz nap, Hiccup. Most azonban tényleg ideje aludnod._** – emelte fel fekete szárnyát Fogatlan és takart be vele teljesen. Próbáltam kimászni alóla, ő azonban erre esélyt sem adott.

- Visszajössz holnap, Ezüstmancs? Tudok veled is még beszélgetni?

:: Ne aggódj, sárkányfiú. Itt leszek reggel, amint felkelsz. Most viszont tényleg alvás.

- Rendben. Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél… Nem tudom mi lett volna velem nélküled.

**_- Egy bajba nem keveredő jégszobor. _**– viccelődött Fogatlan, miközben a hajamat kezdte nyalogatni.

- Ugh… Ne csináld! Úgy fogok bűzleni, mint egy hal!

:: Öröm lesz rólatok mesélni a csapatban. Jó éjt Sárkányfiú. Jó éjt, Éjfúria. :: - hallottam még Ezüstmancs hangját, mire azonban kidugtam a fejemet Fogatlan szárnya alól, ő már sehol sem volt.

- Jó éjt Ezüstszárny! – kiáltottam utána, Fogatlan pedig visszanyomott a szárnya alá. – Hé! Mióta lettél ilyen anyáskodó?

**_- Bocs, ijesztő volt látni, hogy eltűnsz a semmibe a szemeim elől. Reggelig nem mozdulsz innen. Még a végén ránk omlasztod a barlangot is._**

- Óh, köszönöm, épp a következő baklövésemen törtem az agyamat…

**_- Tudtam én._** – nevetett és hajtotta le a fejét a mellső lábaira. Én próbáltam kényelmesen elhelyezkedni, de még tényleg nem éreztem alvásra késznek magamat.

- Tudod, nem mindennap kap az ember mágikus kristályt, aminek a segítségével képes beszélni a legjobb sárkány barátjával… aki tegyük hozzá, az egyetlen barátja is az illetőnek. – kezdtem csendesen. Fogatlan sóhajtott egyet.

**_- És az elején még te kérted, hogy pár órával többet aludhass…_**

- Nos, akkor még nem tudtam, hogy ilyen jó beszédpartner lehetsz. – tettem a kezemet a szárnyára, mire bosszúsan fújtatott egyet. Elvigyorodtam.

**_- Legalább ne ilyen pimaszul akarnál meggyőzni arról, hogy beszélgessünk._**

- Ugyan, ne duzzogj te óriási szárnyas gyík. Mesélsz a többi fúriáról? Hat fajta, tényleg?

**_- Ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy egy ilyen beszólást elengedek a fülem mellett. Fúriák? Mit akarsz tudni róluk?_**

- Mindent. Merre élnek? Hogy néznek ki?

**_- Sokat én sem tudok róluk. Ezüstmancs is mondta, hogy rejtve élünk, alig látjuk egymást is. Korábban még csak Óceánfúriát láttam._**

- Ők milyenek?

**_- Kisebbek és idegesítőbbek, mint a Hófúriák._** – hunyta le a szemét.

- És kinézetre?

**_- Olyanok, mint a fúriák általában. Jóformán a víz alatt élnek, a szárazon pedig nem szeretnek annyira lenni. A nap nem tesz jót a bőrüknek. Ennyit tudok róluk._**

- Érdekes. Remélem a kalandunk alatt találkozunk Óceánfúriákkal. És… a többi fúriával is.

**_- A fajtáink rejtve élnek, Hiccup. Ne fűzz hozzá sok reményt._**

- Miért? Ezüstmanccsal is találkoztunk, nem?

**_- Ó, ha minden alkalommal az életedet fogják megmenteni, akkor már mindjárt valószínűbb, hogy találkozni fogunk az összes fajtával…_**

- Ha-ha. Nagyon vicces vagy. Akkor ha nem tudsz a többi fúriáról, mesélj magadról.

**_- Rólam?_**

- Aha. Van valami más neved?

**_- Más nevem?_** – kíváncsian oldalra fordította a fejét.

- Tudod… Ahogy előttem hívtak a sárkányok.

**_- Úgy rémlik, már említettem, hogy a sárkányoknak nincs nevük._**

- De akkor hogy szóltok egymásnak?

**_- Felvesszük a szemkontaktust. Úgy tudjuk, hogy épp kihez beszélünk._**

- Jó, de ha az a sárkány, akivel beszélnél, csinál valamit és nem figyel… hogy szólsz neki? „Hé, sárkány! Neked szólok ám!"

**_- Megérezzük, ha valaki szól nekünk. Csak nektek, embereknek kell ez a név dolog. Nálunk, sárkányoknál van egy ilyen érzés, amiből tudod, hogy valaki akar valamit. Ha megvan ez az érzés, már csak rá kell nézni. _**

- Érzés? – kérdeztem kíváncsian, mire egy aprót bólintott. – Nem csináltok akkor zajt, vagy üvöltötök, vagy értek hozzá, hogy felkeltsétek a másik figyelmét, csak van ez az… érzés?

**_- Igen. Ilyen egyszerű._** – hajtotta fejét mancsaira.

- Érzés… Heh. Erről még majd mesélned kell. Érzés… Mégis hogyan lehet valakinek a figyelmét felkelteni érzéssel? Ez is biztos valami sárkány dolog… Mindegy. De nem bánod akkor, hogy Fogatlannak hívlak, ugye?

**_- Azt hiszem már megszoktam, hogy így hívsz. Értelme ugyan nincs. Van fogam._** – nyitotta ki a száját, hogy megvillantsa a hegyes fogait. Vigyorogva vakargattam meg az álla alatt, mire bőszen dorombolni kezdett.

- Én sem csuklok állandóan. (Hiccup jelentése „Csuklás" magyarul :-) ) Nekem tetszik a neved. Így hívtalak először… A fogaidat vissza tudod húzni, a fogatlan mosolyodat pedig nem tudom kiverni a fejemből. Amúgy meg, legalább nem jönnek a közeledbe a trollok és a manók.

**_- Trollok és manók? Miért jönnének a közelembe… azok?_**

- Épp ez az, már nem jönnek! Berken a szüleink mindig azt mondják, hogy egy ocsmány név elijeszti őket.

**_- Ha valami elijeszti azokat a lényeket, az az ostobaságotok, nem a fura neveitek lesz._**

- Hé! Ez gonosz volt. Én sem szólom le a ti fura sárkány szokásaitokat.

**_- Fura? Honnét veszed, hogy furák? Nem is ismered őket._**

- Nem? Lássuk csak, nincsenek neveitek, mert ott van ez az „érzés" dolog. Aztán a halat felöklendezitek és úgy adjátok a másiknak, hogy egye meg. Sárkányfű, hempergő kismacskává változtok tőle és mi az a pont az állatok alatt, amitől összeestek?

**_- Jó, talán van pár „szokás", ami nektek két-lábon járóknak furcsa. Most kvittek vagyunk?_**

- Azt hiszem. Mi a terved, merre megyünk, ha meg tudom javítani a szárnyadat? – érdeklődtem, miközben közelebb csúsztam az oldalához. Olyan kellemes meleg áradt belőle, ami a kis havas kalandom után kész felüdülés.

**_- Gondolom délre. Keresünk egy békés szigetet és mindenki boldog lesz. Viszont akkor sietned kell majd. Félek, a nagyobb telet már nem ússzuk meg, ami azt jelenti, nem tudok hosszabb távokat repülni miattad. Nem akarom, hogy a hátamra fagyj._**

- Keresnünk kell egy várost. – sóhajtottam, mire döbbenten nézett rám.

**_- Épp most szöktünk el egyből. Miért akarnánk egy újabb bajt keresni?_**

- A szárnyad miatt. Talán meg tudom javítani, de hosszú távon nem fogja bírni. És… ebben a mellényben én sem.

**_- Remek._** – felelte morcosan, erre pedig csak nagyokat pislogtam.

- Mi, most mi a baj? Te addig elbújsz majd az erdőben, amíg én rendezem a dolgokat.

**_- A tervedbe csak két dolgot nem szőttél bele._**

- Micsodát?

**_- Egy, valódi gond mágnes vagy. Bajba fogsz kerülni és kinek kell majd megmentenie? Nekem. A második pedig… az emberek miért csinálnák meg neked azt, amit kérsz? Nem is ismered őket._**

- Lassan a testtel. Nem vagyok „gond mágnes". Figyelek majd, ígérem.

**_- Ígéred?_**– nyitotta ki az egyik szemét.

- Ígérem. – biccentettem mosolyogva. – Másodszor pedig…

**_- Ígéred, különben változz nyálkás angolnává? _**– vágott közbe.

- Fúj! – fintorogtam, de mivel a szeméből látszott, hogy várja a választ, sóhajtottam. – Ígérem, különben változzak nyálkás angolnává. Remélem most megnyugodtál.

**_- Ó, valódi magabiztossággal tölt el ez az ígéret._**

- Örülök. Szóval, a másodikban pedig igazad van. Nincs nálam pénz, pénz nélkül pedig nem tudom megvenni a szükséges anyagokat a szárnyadhoz.

**_- Akkor mit fogsz csinálni?_** – kérdezte ásítva.

- Nem tudom, de holnap kitalálok valamit.

**_- Helyes. Most akkor aludjunk. Holnap hosszú nap áll előttünk._**

- Igazad van, pajti. Jó éjt, Fogatlan.

Ő dorombolva közelebb húzta hozzám a szárnyát, majd lassan mindketten álomba szenderültünk.


	7. Kristály és Jegeskarom

_Szorosan kapaszkodva hajoltam előre a nyeregben. Fogatlan és én a tenger felett száguldottunk. Korábban ilyen gyorsan még sosem mentünk! Érzem, ahogy a szél elsüvít a fülem mellett. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, majd állítottam a szárnyálláson. Az éjfúria erős szárnycsapásokkal emelkedett ismét a felhők közé. Ott fent pörögtünk, forogtunk és még számtalan izgalmas trükköt csináltunk. Nevetve hunytam le a szememet, hogy élvezzem ezt a semmihez sem hasonlítható érzést._

_Amint lassan újra kinyitottam a szememet, döbbenten néztem körbe. Sűrű köd vett körbe minket. Fogatlan repülése idegessé vált. Nagyot nyelve néztem jobban körbe, ekkor pedig mögöttünk mintha egy alak körvonala kezdett volna kirajzolódni. Hosszú percekig néztem még, majd ijedten húztam le a fejemet, ahogy egy Gronckle szállt el nem sokkal felettünk. Hirtelen több tucat sárkány jelent meg: rengeteg Gronckle, Cipzárhát, Sikló Sárkány, Szörnyennagy Rémség. Fogatlannal és velem együtt mind egy irányba repültek. Nem értettem, hogy mi történik. Kezemet lassan Fogatlan fejére csúsztattam._

_- Pajti, vigyél ki innen. – kértem, ő azonban lerázta fejéről a kezemet._

_Rémülten néztem őt, majd tekintetem a mellettünk repülő Sikló Sárkányra esett. Hirtelen feltűnt, hogy egy óriási halat visz. Ijedten néztem körbe: minden sárkánynál volt valami zsákmány. Halak, disznók, birkák. Mind vittek valamit, de miért és hova?_

_Az utóbbi kérdésemre hamar választ kaptam. Nem sokkal előttünk egy óriási vulkán jelent meg. A sárkányok oda repültek be. Ijedten kapaszkodtam a nyeregbe, ahogy Fogatlan átrepült a járaton. A vulkán belsejében egy hatalmas üreg volt. Mindenfele vörös köd gomolygott. A sárkányok egymás után dobálták le a semmibe a zsákmányukat, majd a kiálló sziklákra szálltak. Fogatlan is hamar landolt, én pedig értetlenül néztem körbe._

_- Ezt nem értem. Miért dobáltok minden ételt egy nagy lyukba? – kérdeztem Fogatlant, ő azonban nem válaszolt. Miután az utolsó sárkány is leszállt, a barlang hirtelen elkezdett remegni. Félve néztem a mennyezetre, tekintetem pedig megakadt pár Szörnyennagy rémségen. Döbbenten láttam, hogy ijedten húzódnak a sziklák nagyobb repedéseibe._

_Fogatlan nyüszítve lépett hátra, ekkor pedig a mélységből egy hatalmas sárkány feje emelkedett ki. A lélegzetem is megakadt egy pillanatra. Nem láttam mást, csak az óriási fejet, hatalmas állkapcsokat, melyekből a fogak szorosan egymás mellett meredtek ki, szemével pedig minket nézett. A félelemtől egyszerűen megdermedtem. Nem bírtam mozdulni, megszólalni, még csak lélegezni sem. Fogatlan morgott valamit, én azonban képtelen voltam bármit is reagálni._

_Az óriási sárkány hirtelen összeszűkítette pupilláit és még mielőtt észbe kaphattam volna, felénk vetette magát. Fogatlan hátra ugrott, én pedig leestem a nyeregből. A szikla pereménél találtam magamat. Lenéztem az alattunk kavargó vörös ködre és lassan elkezdtem visszanyerni a tudatomat. Dermedtségemből a szikla hirtelen remegése rázott ki. Fogatlan felé néztem, aki morogva hátrált felém. Az óriási szörny felmászott a sziklán és minket szemelt ki. Pánikolva térdeltem fel, ekkor pedig alattam a szikla megadta magát, én pedig Fogatlan nevét kiáltva zuhantam a mélybe…_

* * *

- NEEEEEE! FOGATLAN! – ültem fel és vágtam be a fejemet valami feketébe. Egyből visszadőltem fekvő pozícióba és fájdalmasan dörzsöltem a fejemet. Hirtelen eltűnt a fekete tető, arcom előtt pedig egy kíváncsi szempár jelent meg. Ahogy belenéztem abba a zöld szempárba, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam egyet. Akkor csak álom volt ez az egész?

**_- Hiccup. Minden rendben? Mi történt?_** – kérdezte aggódva, majd egyből elkezdett szagolgatni.

- Csak rosszat álmodtam. Semmi bajom. – toltam el a fejét és ültem fel. A kijárat felé pillantva már halvány fények szűrődtek be. Reggeledik.

**_- Rosszat álmodtál? Mit?_**

- Erről most nem szeretnék beszélni… Amúgy is butaság… Mármint, akkora sárkány hogy lenne, nem? Attól tartok kezd megártani a sok hal. – dörzsöltem meg a bal bokámat fájdalmasan. Olyan furcsa, égő érzés fogott el.

**_- Egy sárkányról álmodtál?_** – kérdezte döbbenten, én pedig bólintottam, miközben elkezdtem lehúzni a bal csizmámat.

- Bent voltunk egy nagy vulkánban, az a lény, azt hiszem sárkány pedig… csak úgy előjött és meg akart minket enni. Te hátraugrottál, én pedig leestem a nyeregből és lezuhantam abba a vörös ködös valamibe. Hátborzongató volt az egész. – rázkódtam ki, ő pedig rémült tekintettel nézett rám. Már kérdeztem volna, hogy mi a baj, hirtelen azonban felszisszentem. Valami égeti a lábamat! Gyorsan lehúztam a csizmámat, a kristály pedig pattogva esett ki belőle. Fogatlan értetlenül nézett, mire sóhajtva kúsztam a kristály után.

- Várj, ne mondj semmit, mert így nem értem. Most mondhatoood… Áu! – dobtam el a kristályt és néztem meg a kezemet. Egy szép kis nyomot hagyott maga után. Furcsán néztem a bal bokámra, amin szintén ott volt egy sokkal csúnyább égésnyom. Fogatlan kíváncsian szagolta meg a kezemet, majd morogva nézett a kristályra.

- Én ezt nem értem. Tegnap még semmi baj nem volt azzal a kristállyal. – másztam közelebb hozzá és fogtam a kezemet. Csak most tűnt fel, hogy az eredeti világoskék színe helyett halvány vörösen csillogott. Ez furcsa. Miért változott meg a színe? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ettől forró! De akkor most mit csináljak? Valahogy meg kell fognom. A kő nélkül nem értem a sárkányokat.

Vettem egy nagy levegőt és nyújtottam volna felé a kezemet, Fogatlan azonban hirtelen morogva lökött el a kristálytól. Értetlenül pislogtam rá a kezemet fogva, mikor a kijárat felől szárnycsapások hallatszódtak. Ezüstmancs érkezett, két másik Hófúriával. Oh, remek, pont most nem fogom érteni őket! Szokás szerint ez az én formám.

Ezüstmancs dorombolva elém lépett, fejével pedig a két társa felé bökött. A számat elhúzva bólintottam nekik, majd kérlelőn néztem Fogatlanra.

- Nézd, tudom, hogy csak meg akarsz védeni, de ha nem veszem fel azt a kristályt, akkor nem foglak titeket érteni. Beszélgetni szeretnék veletek! – másztam a kristály felé, ő azonban morogva ingatta meg a fejét, majd Ezüstmancsra pillantott és neki mondott valamit.

Várakozón néztem rájuk, ekkor pedig az egyik Hófúria közelebb lépett Fogatlanhoz és megnézte a kristályt. Úgy tűnt, mintha tudná az okát, hogy miért éget. Az éjfúria barátom furcsán nézett rám, majd bosszúsan állt félre. Mozdultam volna, hogy felvegyem, Ezüstmancs azonban hátulról elkapta a mellényemet és visszahúzott. Fogatlan megingatta a fejét.

- Mi, nem épp arról győzködtek, hogy felvehetem? – kérdeztem kezeimet széttárva, mire bosszúsan megingatta a fejét. Ezüstmancs lerakott, majd fejével megbökte a vállamat és a Hófúriára mutatott, aki a kristályt vizsgálta. Az hirtelen kinyitotta a száját és fehér hófelhővel fújta le a vörösen izzó követ. Csodálkozva néztem, ahogy lassan a vörös kőből lila, majd újra halványkék lesz. A hófúria ekkor felénk bólintott, én pedig mosolyogva siettem oda a kristályhoz. Óvatosan felvettem, ekkor pedig egy pillanatra megszédültem. Zavartan ráztam meg a fejemet, majd néztem a mellettem ácsorgó Hófúriára.

:: Remélem már nem égeti a mancsodat, éjfúria lovas. :: hallottam egy mély hangot, mire elmosolyodtam.

- Ami azt illeti, nem. És újra értem, amit mondotok. – néztem Fogatlanra vidáman, majd vissza a Hófúriára. – Köszönöm. Nagyon hálás vagyok neked.

:: Öröm volt segíteni az egyik legkedvesebb legendánk főhősének. :: hajolt meg előttem, ezt pedig Ezüstmancs és a másik Hófúria is követte. Zavaromban megvakartam a tarkómat, majd Fogatlanra néztem. Remélem nem lesz mindig így, ha további fúriákba botlunk.

- Hagyjuk ezt, jó? Hiccup vagyok, ő pedig itt Fogatlan. Ti Ezüstmancs csapatából vagytok még hófúriák, ugye? – kérdeztem kíváncsian, mire mindketten bólintottak.

:: Én vagyok a csapatunk vezére, ők pedig itt a lányaim. ::

- Ejha. Nem is mondtad, hogy az apád ilyen magas pozícióban van. – mosolyogtam Ezüstmancsra, aki felkacagott ezen.

:: Mi nem szoktunk hencegni. Hófúriák, nem Éjfúriák vagyunk. :: - nevetett, Fogatlan pedig bosszúsan nézett rá.

**_- Ahhoz kéne valami, amivel hencegni tudnátok… Pfff. Azt hiszi okosabb, mint egy Éjfúria._** – motyogta az orra alatt, én pedig fejemet ingatva vigyorogtam rajtuk.

:: Ugye nem fáj nagyon a kezed, sárkányfiú? Ha igen, és megengeded, én szívesen segítek. A csapatban is én segítek a sérült fúriáknak. :: - ajánlotta halkan a harmadik Hófúria. Hamar a kezemre és a bokámra pillantottam, majd bólintva néztem rá.

- Talán tényleg nem ártana egy kis segítség. A lábamra így nem szívesen venném vissza a csizmát, márpedig lesz ma még dolgunk, igaz, pajti? – kérdeztem, Fogatlan fejét vakargatva. Az éjfúria dorombolva bólintott.

:: Rendben. Akkor sietek, hozok gyógynövényt. Gyere, segíts nekem, nővérkém. :: - kérte Ezüstmancsot, majd mindketten eltűntek.

A hófúriák vezére kényelmesen elfeküdt és kíváncsian nézett hol engem, hol pedig Fogatlant.

- Gondolom neked sincs neved, ugye? – érdeklődtem, a vezér pedig megingatta a fejét.

:: Hallottam, a nagyobbik lányomat elnevezted Ezüstmancsnak. Találó és egyedi név. Nem csak okosnak és tehetségesnek tűnsz, de még minden apró részletre is figyelsz. ::

- Köszönöm. Ha megengeded, neked is adnék nevet. Már tudom, hogy a sárkányok nem név szerint szólítják egymást, de szerintem mindenkinek jár egy. Ettől leszünk egyediek.

:: Megtiszteltetés lenne nevet kapni a legendás sárkánylovastól. ::

- Csak egyszerűen Hiccup. Nem vagyok legendás. – néztem a tenyeremet. – Ami pedig a nevet illeti, hogy tetszik a Jegeskarom?

:: Jegeskarom? :: - kérdezte meglepődve, majd nézett a karmaira.

- Tudom, nem olyan eredeti. Ha nem tetszik, még gondolkodhatok. Nem épp a névadás az erősségem.

**_- Azt vettük észre._** – szólt fapofával Fogatlan. Nevetve toltam el a fejét.

:: Nekem tetszik a Jegeskarom. Köszönöm, Hiccup. :: - hajtott fejet, mire bólintottam.

- Ennek örülök. Látod, Fogatlan? Jegeskarom nem olyan kötözködő, mint te vagy. Tanulhatnál tőle.

**_- Minden tiszteletem, de én Éjfúria vagyok. Nem tudok kibújni a bőrömből._** – nézett a lábamra, majd a kezemben levő kristályra. – **_Azzal a kristállyal pedig vigyázz. Még a végén újra megégeti a kezedet._**

- Vigyázok, de ne feledd, máshogy nem értelek titeket. Nem beszélek a nyelveteken.

**_- Talán nem ártana megtanulnod. Majd én segítek._** – húzta ki magát, amin elmosolyodtam.

- Nem tudom képes leszek-e rá.

**_- Miért? Ha az elődöd képes volt, te még szép, hogy képes leszel. Te az éjfúria lovas vagy._**

:: A barátodnak igaza van. Ha elég kitartó vagy és van benned elszántság, könnyedén meg fogsz tudni tanulni sárkányul. A kristályt azonban félre kell majd tenned. ::

**_- Igen. A kristály nélkül fogsz csak sárkányul érteni._**

- Jó, megpróbálhatjuk. Időnk, mint a tenger. Berk közelébe egyhamar amúgy sem jövünk. – sóhajtottam, majd felálltam és a megrongálódott műfarok-szárnyhoz bicegtem.

**_- Meg tudod javítani?_** – kérdezte Fogatlan, miközben a másik csizmámba dugtam a kristályt.

- A vasrudat csak felmelegítem, utána könnyen ki tudom egyenesíteni. A bőr azonban… darabokra van szakadva. – mutattam a hatalmas lyukakat és hasadásokat rajta.

**_- És nem lehet befoltozni őket?_**

- Megpróbálhatnám, de félek, hogy ebben az időben egy nagyobb széllökéssel megadnák magukat és újra a vízben találnánk magunkat. Ostoba voltam, hogy nem pakoltam el rendesen indulás előtt. – léptem a kosárhoz és vettem elő belőle a kalapácsomat és fogómat.

:: Mi az a szerkezet? :: - kíváncsiskodott Jegeskarom, miközben elkezdtem leszedni a szárnyról a ferde rudakat.

**_- A szárnyam. Hiccup csinálta, mert ez… egy kissé hiányos, ahogy láthatod._** – emelte fel az éjfúria a farokszárnyát. Jegeskarom döbbenten nézett rá.

:: Ez borzalmas! Mégis, mi történt veled? ::

**_- Hát… ez egy bonyolult és hosszú történet. _**– sóhajtotta, én pedig értetlenül néztem fel rá.

- Bonyolult és hosszú? De… én… te… én…

**_- Tudom. De már nem számít. Helyrehoztad._**

- Ha nem lettem volna olyan bolond, sosem vesztetted volna el… Sajnálom. – hajtottam le a fejemet.

**_- Ha nem veszítem el, még mindig a fészketeket támadnám és sosem ismertelek volna meg. Minden okkal történik, Hiccup._** – felelte nyugodt hangon.

- Még ez is? – kérdeztem halkan, ő pedig dorombolva állt fel és lépett közelebb hozzám.

**_- Még ez is._**

Nagyot sóhajtottam és a szememet lehunyva öleltem át a nyakát. Ő dorombolva rakta fejét a vállamra. Pár percig még így öleltük egymást, majd elhúzódott tőlem. Hálásan néztem rá, amiért nem mérges rám, ő pedig megvillantotta azt a páratlan fogatlan mosolyát. Nevetve tértem vissza a munkához.

:: Szóval? :: - kérdezte Jegeskarom, én pedig felnéztem rá.

- Az én hibám az egész. Tudod, a sárkányok folyton támadták a falunkat. Ellopták az élelmünket, megsebesítettek, megöltek sokunkat… Harcban voltunk egymással. Én, ahogy látod, nem vagyok olyan, mint a többi viking. Nem is tudtam úgy harcolni a sárkányok ellen, mint ők. Igazság szerint, gyakran több kárt okoztam, mint ők. – nevettem keserűen az emlékeken. Az apám hányszor és hányszor szidott le az egész falu láttára.

**_- Ezen nem csodálkozom._** – motyogta Fogatlan szórakozottan.

- Nagyon vicces… Szóval, azon az este sikerült az egyik találmányomat kivinnem és valahogy lelőttem Fogatlant. Később megtaláltam az erdőben a bólámba csavarodva és… Én annyira sajnálom. – néztem újra Fogatlanra, aki egy aprót bólintott.

- **_Megtalált, elengedett, összebarátkoztunk és csinált nekem egy szárnyat. Lényegében ennyi a történet._**

:: Szóval te csonkítottad meg? :: - kérdezte Jegeskarom csodálkozva.

- Szép kis csalódás vagyok a ti nagy legendátokhoz képes, mi? – fordultam vissza a rudakhoz.

**_- Hiccup, megölhettél volna, mikor rám találtál az erdőben. A törzsedből bárki habozás nélkül megtette volna._** – kezdte Fogatlan, én pedig keserédesen felnevettem.

- Kösz, hogy így emlékeztetsz, hogy még vikingnek sem vagyok elég jó.

**_- Ezzel most nem ezt akartam mondani. Más vagy. És ez jó. A legenda nem arról szól, hogy az éjfúria lovas egész életében a sárkányokat óvta. Én sem voltam épp báránylelkű a fajtáddal. A jövő azonban még előttünk áll._**

- Olyan nagy szavakat használtok. Hogy értitek a legendában, hogy megváltoztatja a „sárkányfiú" az emberek és fúriák jövőjét?

:: Ezt senki sem tudja, épp ezért vártunk már. Sokan reménykedünk benne, hogy minden újra olyan lesz, mint mielőtt az emberek megérkeztek. ::

- Úgy érted, hogy az összes fúria együtt élne? – kérdeztem a Hófúriát bizonytalanul.

**_- Együtt élnénk és nem kéne rejtőzködnünk._** – nézett a bejárat fele Fogatlan. Követtem a pillantását, ekkor pedig Ezüstmancs és a másik Hófúria érkeztek meg. Mindkettejük szájában volt valami növény.

:: Már itt is vagyunk. Hamar elkészítem ezt a sebeidre, sárkányfiú. :: - szólt a fúria és elkezdte összetaposni és a karmaival apróra darabolni őket.

- Segítsek? Talán hasznát vehetnéd a kezeimnek. – mutattam fel őket, ő pedig elnevette magát.

:: Örömmel venném, de nem tudsz. Tudtommal az emlősök bőrét ilyen formában irritálja a növény. Ezért nem tudják, hogy milyen gyógyító erő lakozik benne. ::

- És ha végzel, nem fogja irritálni a bőrömet? – kérdeztem kíváncsian, amin ismét felnevetett.

:: Nem, ne aggódj. Tudom, hogy mit csinálok. ::

- Rendben, megbízok benned. – bólintottam és fogtam meg a rudakat. Leraktam őket a tűz mellett, majd körbenéztem a barlangban. Egy nagyobb sziklához léptem és felnéztem Fogatlanra, aki épp Ezüstmanccsal beszélgetett. – Hé, pajti. Segítenél ezt közelebb tolni a tűzhöz? Nem szeretnék össze-vissza bicegni, miközben kiegyenesítem a rudakat.

**_- Persze, segítek._** – állt fel és lépett a kő mellé. A fejével hamar közelebb tolta, én pedig hálásan megvakargattam a fejét.

- Már csak víz kéne. Vagy hó… - néztem ki a szabadba.

:: Ha hó kell, csak szólj. Hófúriák vagyunk, rémlik? :: – kérdezte Ezüstmancs és mellém lőtt egy vakítóan fehér valamit. Pár pillanat múlva elveszítette a nagy fényét, ekkor láttam rajta, hogy egy kisebb kupac hó az.

- Ti komolyan havat lőtök? Wow. Ez lenyűgöző. De… ezzel hogy tudjátok megvédeni magatokat? Nem tűnik olyan veszélyesnek, mint Fogatlan plazma csapása.

:: Pedig veszélyes, elhiheted. Ez egy kisebb lövés volt, sokkal nagyobbat is tudunk. :: - húzta ki magát Ezüstmancs.

:: Nem csak havat, jeget is tudunk lőni. Az nagyon veszélyes tud lenni. Főleg, ha repülsz. :: mondta a névtelen Hófúria.

- Így már én is másként látom. Volt, hogy engem is dobtak már meg jeges hógolyóval. – dörzsöltem meg a vállamat az emlékre gondolva, Fogatlan pedig kíváncsian nézett rám. - Hé, szeretnél te is nevet? – fordultam a még névtelen fúriához.

:: Nevet az éjfúria lovastól? Megtisztelnél vele. :: - hajtott fejet, amin már csak nevettem.

- Jó, te legyél mondjuk… Kristály? Ez egy szép név. – fogtam meg a rudat a fogóval és tartottam a tűzbe.

:: Kristály? Hm, tetszik! Köszönöm, Hiccup. :: - bólintott hálásan.

**_- Ezt most miért csinálod?_** – kérdezte Fogatlan, mire kíváncsian néztem rá.

- Mit? Hogy elnevezem őt is? Mondtam, hogy nálunk, embereknél nincs ez az „érzés" dolog. Nem kiáltozhatom, hogy TE Hófúria, hozzád beszélek. Nem, nem hozzád, hozzád!

**_- Nem a neveket._** – fújtatott. – **_Miért rakod azt a tűzbe?_**

- Oh, ezt? Felmelegítem. Így könnyebb formázni. Jobban tart, mintha megkérnélek arra, hogy ülj rá, amíg ki nem egyenesedik.

**_- Hé, most ezzel azt mondod, hogy kövér vagyok? Nézz meg jobban! Itt egyedül izommal találkozhatsz!_** – nézett végig magán, amin elnevettem magamat.

- Nem mondtam, hogy kövér vagy, egyszerűen csak súlyosabb, mint egy átlagos viking.

Az éjfúria újra fújtatott, majd felsőbbrendűen elfeküdt Ezüstmancs mellett. Ezt követően többnyire Fogatlan és Ezüstmancs beszélgettek. Én csak félig-meddig figyeltem rájuk. Ahogy az izzó vasat néztem, gondolataim visszaterelődtek Berkre. A kezemben levő fogóra pillantottam, melyen az én nevem állt. Még Gobbertől kaptam pár éve a születésnapomra. Az egész szigeten ő volt az egyetlen személy, akit tényleg érdekelt, hogy mi van velem. Vajon nagyot csalódott most ő is bennem? Ő is utál, akárcsak a többiek? Biztos ő is árulónak tart, pont mint az egész falu.

* * *

Közben Berken három fiú lépett be fegyvereikkel a kovácsműhelybe. A vihar elmúlt, így mindenki próbálta hasznosan tölteni az idejét. A sárkány portyák télen mindig ritkábban jönnek és mivel a felnőttek a délutáni vadászatra készültek, a gyerekekre maradt a ház körüli teendők, beleértve az életlen fegyverek megélesítése is.

Snotlout ahogy átlépte Gobber műhelyének küszöbét, fáradtan szórta le a földre karjaiban levő kardokat és fejszéket.

- Ki gondolta volna, hogy ennyi életlen fegyverünk van otthon. Alig bírtam elcipelni őket.

- Ha a múlt hónapban te is elhoztad volna velünk, most feleennyi lenne.

- Fogd be, Fishlegs. – fintorgott a Jorgenson fiú. Tuffnut és Fishlegs is lerakták a fegyvereket egy asztalra, majd kérdőn néztek körbe.

- Hol van Gobber? A lányok azt mondták, hogy tőle jöttek. – kérdezte Fishlegs, miközben Tuffnut elindult körbenézni.

- Biztos elment kiszórni a tengerbe a sok vacakot, amit Hiccup összehordott itt. – nevetett Snotlout.

- Szerintetek tényleg igaz az, hogy összebarátkozott egy sárkánnyal? Bork könyve szerint veszélyesek.

- Ne butáskodj, Fishlegs. Hiccup a Mihaszna… Majd pont Ő „barátkozik össze" egy sárkánnyal és szökik el. Tudni akarod, hogy mi történt valójában? Hiccup végre rájött, hogy folyton szégyent hoz a főnökre és a törzsünkre, fogott egy csónakot és elmenekült. Ezzel a sárkányos történettel állt elő, hogy ne tűnjön a kelleténél is gyávábbnak.

- De egy csónak sem hiányzik. – ingatta a fejét Fishlegs, mire Snotlout az asztalra csapott.

- Akkor épített egyet a sziget túlsó felén, aztán azzal evezett el. Te is láttad, hogy mennyit járkált mostanában az erdőbe. Lefogadom, hogy a menekülést tervezte!

- Vagy a sárkánnyal találkozott. – lépett Tuffnut Snotlout mellé, kezében pedig egy buzogány volt. – Hé, srácok! Ezt nézzétek! Szerintetek Gobber odaadja ezt nekem?

- Azt meg hol találtad? Add csak ide! – lépett be Gobber és vette el a fiútól. Tuffnut csalódottan sóhajtott.

- Pedig már a helyet is kitaláltam neki. Nem csinálnál nekem is egy olyat?

- Nem én csináltam. Hiccup volt. Ez egy ajándék Stoicknak. Rengeteget dolgozott rajta a fiú. – rakta le a kovács egy asztalra, majd fordult a fiúkhoz. – Mit tehetek értetek?

- A fegyvereket hoztuk élesítésre, Gobber. Tudnál segíteni? – kérdezte Fishlegs, miközben felé nyújtott három kardot és egy fejszét.

- HÉ! Én jövök először! – tiltakozott Snotlout.

- De nálad fél napig tart, mire mind meg lesz élesítve! Ez után segítenem kell még anyámnak mosni! – vitatkozott Fishlegs.

- Mosni a nők szoktak. Én vagyok az első, mert én leszek a jövőbeli főnök! – ütögette meg a mellkasát Snotlout, ezen pedig még Gobber is megdöbbent.

- Mégis miből gondolod, hogy te leszel a főnök, Snotlout? – kérdezte Gobber.

- Stoick a nagybátyám és mivel Hiccup elmenekült… Nos, én maradtam a családban erre a pozícióra.

- Hiccup lehet, hogy vissza fog térni. – felelte halkan Fishlegs.

- Ja, Stoick pedig abban a pillanatban végezteti ki az állítólagos sárkány barátjával. Mindenkinek jobb lesz. Hiccup a Mihaszna. Mégis milyen főnök lenne belőle? – nevette el magát Snotlout. Gobber elfordult a fiúktól, majd egy szempillantás alatt felkapta az asztalról a buzogányt és Snotlout torkához szorította.

- Még egy ilyet meghallok és közelebbről megismerheted ezt a kicsikét. A fegyverekért gyere vissza holnap. Ennyi vacakra nincs ma időm. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, hozzátok, amit élesíteni kell. – fordult a két döbbent fiúhoz, majd elindult lecserélni a műkezét egy fogásra alkalmas darabra. Snotlout rémülten tette kezét a torkára, majd amilyen gyorsan csak a lába vitte, elhagyta az üzletet. Fishlegs és Tuffnut összenéztek, majd felvették a fegyvereiket és csendben követték Gobbert.

* * *

Már épp az utolsó rúd kiegyenesítésével végeztem, mikor Kristály megbökte orrával a vállamat. Kíváncsian néztem rá, ő pedig fejével a sebemre biccentett.

:: Elkészültem, Hiccup a gyógyszerrel. Bekenhetem vele a sebedet? ::

- Ó, igen. Köszönöm. Én is épp elkészültem a rudakkal. – néztem Fogatlanra, aki erre bólintott egyet. Odabicegtem Kristályhoz, majd felé tartottam a kezemet. – Ne kenjem be magam? Talán úgy neked is könnyebb.

:: Mondtam, hogy gyógyítottam már másokat, Hiccup. Nem kell félned. :: - vett a nyelvére egy adagot, majd a kezemhez fordult. Amint rákent egy kis adagot, felszisszentem.

- Nem félek én… csak gondoltam kezekkel könnyebb. Biztos vagy benne, hogy jó ez emberekre is? Eléggé égeti a sebemet.

:: Ez jó jel. Azt jelenti, hogy fertőtleníti. :: - szólt Jegeskarom.

- Remek. Ez megnyugtató. – fintorogtam. Ezüstmancs közben felállt és odament a megjavított rudakhoz. Kíváncsian szagolgatni kezdte, majd ahogy a mancsával meglökte, feltettem a kezemet.

**_- Szerintem ezt ne csináld. Hiccup sokat dolgozott vele és bevallom, hiányzik a repülés._**

:: Csak kíváncsi voltam. Hogy tudsz ezektől a botoktól repülni? ::

- Azok rudak, nem botok. Ha óvatosan idehozol egyet, megmutatom. – néztem a tenyeremre, amivel Kristály épp végzett.

:: A lábadat is bekenem, Hiccup. Ez valószínűleg jobban fog fájni. Csúnyább a seb. :: - nézett rám, én pedig bólintottam. Ezüstmancs közben mellém sétált és felém nyújtotta a rudat. Kivettem a szájából, majd a farok-szárnyára mutattam.

- Közelebb tudod tartani a szárnyadat? Au… - szisszentem fel újra, Ezüstmancs pedig felém tartotta a szárnyát. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, majd a farok-szárnyában levő egyik csont mellé raktam a rudat.

:: Ó. A rudak helyettesítik a csontjainkat. Ez érdekes. De hogy mozognak? ::

- Ehhez adom kölcsön a lábamat. A szárny Fogatlan oldalán végigfutva egy pedálhoz kapcsolódik. A pedált a nyereghez rögzítettem, így eléri a lábam. Ahogy mozgatom a pedált, a különféle állásainak megfelelően változik a szárny. Ehhez persze kell sok kötél, bőr és vasrúd, de utána már viszonylag könnyű összerakni. Azt nem tudom, hogy a kiszakadt bőrrel mit csináljunk, mert az tényleg csúnya. Au. – húztam el a lábamat, Kristály pedig bólintott.

:: Kész is vagyunk. Ügyes voltál. ::

- Már kész? Észre sem vettem… - néztem a lábamra.

**_- Ez azért van, mert Ezüstmancs szóval tartott. Én kértem meg, hogy kérdezzen azokról a botokról. Tudtam, hogy imádsz róluk áradozni._** – nyújtózkodott Fogatlan.

- Nem is áradozok, csak próbáltam érthetően elmagyarázni, hogy működik a mű-szárnyad.

**_- Felőlem. Megyünk akkor? Nem tudom ti hogy vagytok vele, de én éhen halok._**

- Te mindig éhen halsz. – álltam fel és bicegtem a kosárig. Elővettem belőle a váltó tunikámat, majd az egyik karját levágtam. Csináltam pár kötözésre alkalmas darabot belőle, majd a kezemet és a lábamat is bebugyoláltam vele. Már raktam zsebre a tőrömet, mikor Jegeskarom mellém lépett, szájában a csizmámmal. Mosolyogva vettem el tőle és hajtottam fejet.

:: A lányaimmal előre megyünk. A tónál találkozunk, sárkány lovas. :: - nézett rám, majd Fogatlanra, ezzel pedig a kijárathoz fordult és pillanatokon belül már ott sem volt. Ezüstmancs és Kristály sietve követték. Fogatlan várakozón nézett rám, miközben én a csizmámat vizsgáltam.

**_- Nem indulunk utánuk? Gyalog tovább tart majd._**

- De, mehetünk, csak a csizmámat néztem. Furcsa.

**_- Furcsa? Mi?_** – döntötte oldalra a fejét.

- Semmi égésnyom. Pedig a kristály forró volt. Te is láttad milyen sebet égetett a lábamba és a kezembe. A csizmám ennek ellenére sértetlen. – fordítottam ki, hogy jobbam megnézhessem.

**_- Nem tudom miért égetett meg téged, de nagyon nem tetszik. Ezek után csak addig lesz nálad, amíg napközben beszélünk és akkor is folyton figyeled, milyen a színe. Ha kezd vörösbe átmenni, olyan messze dobod magadtól, amilyen messze csak tudod._** – morgott, én pedig a fejemet ingatva vettem fel a csizmámat.

- Ha legközelebb vörös lesz, legalább tudom, mit kell csinálnom, hogy újra meg tudjam fogni. – kezdtem el bepakolni a rudakat a kosaramba.

**_- Ezeket is visszük?_**

- Igen. Legalább tudom, hogy mit kell még csinálnom a szárnyaddal. Mi a véleményed a szarvasokról? – raktam rá a nyerget, mire kíváncsian nézett rám.

**_- Ehetők, de a halakat jobban preferálom. Miért?_**

- Hát barátom, hamarosan szarvasra fogsz nekem vadászni.

**_- Szarvasra? Miért?_** – állt fel a füle a döbbenettől, én pedig elmosolyodtam.


End file.
